We're In This Together
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: Despite all The Inquisitor and Kanan Jarrus have established between Hunter and Prey, perhaps after their final duel is not the final time they see each other. Death is overcome and a new world is revealed to both while their memories and ages aren't as intact. Perhaps they could come to an understanding with each other with the help of an Ice Wizard in the Mountains.
1. Chapter 1: Incineration

Aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer that was named the _Sovereign,_ a Rebel group who had their leader taken from them, infiltrated the large ship to find him.

Kanan Jarrus…Jedi Knight…That's what made him their leader. He had the bravery and the persistence equal to his former Master Depa Billaba. He could only dread for years of the last thing that Kanan heard from his former Master's voice.

 _"…Run."_

All that guilt and all that grief over the years…He tried so hard, fighting against an Empire that he once served as the glorious Galactic Republic.

Continuing his fight against the Empire with him and his crew, embracing his once lost Jedi side of him that he forced to turn away from since being a Jedi was risky as the Empire were still hunting down these "traitors." A boy that he had met, Ezra Bridger, son of the "original voices of freedom" on Lothal, had made him take on a bigger responsibility in re-establishing his Jedi ways. He could feel the pressure, considering at one point, he was the Padawan under the Master's guide but now he had to be the guide that was the Master for the Padawan.

How could he possibly be a responsible, wise instructor when he himself was never a teacher in his life considering by the end of the Clone Wars, he was still a Padawan? _"Do or do not, there is no try."_ That's the famous line that Kanan had become accustomed to back in the days of the Old Republic from the Jedi's Grand Master Yoda. He had learned to trust in the force to allow it to guide him and guide Ezra into being the Jedi Knights they were meant to be.

Along with Imperial Stormtroopers and commanders came a rather skilled, intelligent, deadly enemy that Kanan and his crew had known at "The Inquisitor." This Jedi hunter assigned by the Empire's most feared face across the galaxy, Darth Vader. His orders were simple: Locate and find the children of the force, turn them over to the Dark Side. If unsuccessful, they would be eliminated along with any Jedi teacher.

The Inquisitor, being active mostly in the Lothal system, had his focus and sights set high for the Jedi, having some failed attempts for capturing Kanan. Grand Moff Tarkin however, despite Vader's orders, wanted Kanan taken alive for questioning about the whereabouts of other Rebel groups.

Where an agent of the Imperial Security bureau failed on board the _Sovereign_ , The Inquisitor was brought in for hope of results in an interrogation.

"You are no doubt unaware the Jedi are trained to resist mind probes?" The Inquisitor had questioned Tarkin.

"If he is the Jedi he claims to be…" Tarkin replied. "I take it you have a solution?"

"Pain." The Inquisitor stated. "A Jedi still feels pain and pain can break anyone."

Despite The Inquisitor's pain filled display of interrogation methods, maintaining his cocky, over-confident attitude, Kanan had still persisted. Physical pain such as strangling him with the force or electrocuting him still didn't make Kanan tell him about the Rebels.

The Inquisitor even went as far, asking Kanan how he survived the dreadful Order 66, the Great Jedi Purge. He perceived that his Master Depa Billaba allowed him to run so he can survive, meanwhile he could have stayed and defended his honor as a Jedi, for his master…For the order. Even using Kanan's own lightsaber against him, trying to provoke him with facts that he deems true. Kanan may be afraid of his own power and his lightsaber would remind him how The Inquisitor believed and taunted the thoughts into Kanan that he can't save his crew, his family, if he couldn't save his own master.

* * *

All the pain that Kanan was put through with the memories of his master and the constant persistence and relentless attacks, it all lead up to one moment. Kanan Jarrus would face once more with the Inquisitor.

His crew had come to save him, despite their anonymous supplier, "Fulcrum" had told them to go into hiding after Ezra's message of hope that had been sent out to the rest of the galaxy.

Ezra was the one who was able to reach Kanan's cell to free him. He had helped Kanan out and lent him support to even walk but Kanan stood outside of Ezra's support and gave Kanan his own modified lightsaber with stun gun built in. The battle was absolutely magnificent…Even Ezra joining in the fight by retrieving Kanan's lightsaber from the Inquisitor's belt. Ezra was thought to be lost but Kanan got the motivation he needed to defeat the Inquisitor, taking back his own weapon and using it in combination with Ezra's.

Even The Inquisitor, now hanging from a ledge, looking down at his death…An overloaded reactor for the Star Destroyer, blown up by his discarded lightsaber.

"You have no idea what you've unleashed today." The Inquisitor told Kanan.

Kanan gave The Inquisitor mercy instead of finishing him off.

"There are somethings far more frightening than death."

Just like that, an entire explosion of flaming light engulfed both the view of The Inquisitor and Kanan.

* * *

 **So that is the first chapter of Star Wars Rebels mixed in with Fairy Tail. For now, this isn't really tied into Fairy Tail yet but with the description I gave you and storyline setup, I hope you're not dissapointed with me later!**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Epiphany

Kanan had no idea what was about to happen. He fought The Inquisitor and won and despite all he put Kanan through, he was willing to put his sword down and spare him. Turns out that the fire had engulfed both of them. So now what?

 _"Caleb…"_

He could still feel alive despite the feeling he felt like being incinerated.

 _"Caleb!"_

Did all of that just happen now? Was he really consumed alive by fire on an Imperial Star Destroyer, presuming that his Padawan and Hunter are now both dead with him?

"CALEB! WAKE UP!"

Something was truly wrong…It's as if Kanan Jarrus was fading away slowly…Something new and yet something of the past had been re-incarnated.

"CALEB! I'M NOT GOING TO SAY IT AGAIN!"

"Huh…?"

Someone was yelling into his ear, calling him Caleb…His original birth name, Caleb Dume. Yet, the memories to that of Kanan Jarrus felt fuzzy, felt like everything was a complete illusion. Caleb feeling and sensing memories that Kanan wouldn't have felt otherwise. He thought different things and it seemed like the worries of the Galactic Empire and Rebellion seemed to have been chipped away in an instant.

"Caleb? Caleb come on, I'm waiting…"

He could finally interoperate who was talking. It sounded like a girl…A young girl.

"What…?"

He opened his eyes and there was indeed a girl looking down at him who didn't even appear to be in her teens but she looked older than ten at least. Brown hair, green eyes, and a casual white dress.

"Are we really going to go through this every morning Caleb…?" The girl asked.

"Who-"

He covered his mouth and noticed that he sounded much younger and yet he felt as if everything that happened between him and the Empire wasn't even real. In fact, it was replaced with more simple worries such as a routine schedule of waking up in the morning to meet a life without fighting or Rebellion.

"Who are you?"

The girl only burst out laughing. "My name is Haura silly!" She giggled.

"What?"

"Please tell me you know your name…" She then groaned, losing her happy expression.

"…Ka…Ka…"

"Yeah go on, you can remember your name Caleb…" Haura muttered under her breath.

"Ka…Kanan."

Angel brought her hand up to her face and slapped herself with a facepalm.

"NO SILLY! Your name is Caleb Dume!"

"Is it…?" He asked, sounding confused. "How old am I?

Haura only growled in frustration. "You're twelve! YOU'RE NOT TWENTY EIGHT!"

"Ma'am Diana-"

"Ma'am who?"

"ARGH!"

"I'M SORRY, I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"I'll explain from the beginning if you want me to, just like every morning…"

"More I know the better."

"Ok…" Haura started. "For the past few weeks you've been calling yourself Kanan in your sleep and you wake up, you still think you're Kanan. You keep having dreams of having a blue sword in your hand, fighting and rebelling against bad guys who are the law in space."

"I swear that's not a dream…It's so real. I WAS THERE!"

"Well dreams are weird buddy boy…" Haura said, patting his shoulder. "Now come on. We're almost late for the morning session."

Ka- Uh…Caleb…Got out of his bed and looked at himself in a large oval mirror that was near a closet. What looked back at him, was a young face in yellow-green pajamas. His hair was much more shorter than he remembered it to be in the dream, like a crew cut. Lastly, he had no goatee.

The dream he had, depicting him holding a blue sword and fighting back, rebelling against an Empire, was on his mind even if he tried to ignore it. He seemed to feel just fine and nonchalantly thought about his schedule.

"HEY HAURA! I'M FINE NOW!" Caleb called out.

"Just like very morning." She called back. "NOW HURRY UP!"

* * *

Caleb had gotten a shower and into his clothes as fast as possible. On that day, he selected to where a green-yellow shirt with gray pants. As he walked around the complex he was in, he started to remember bit by bit where he was.

"That's right…Caleb Dume…I'm in an orphanage, I don't know where my parents are…I just wish I can help more people with what I can do…"

He could hear chatter behind a large door. Caleb pushed the door open and saw many people of his age sitting in rows of tables in a large hall, with food on plates in front of them. They all grew silent almost immediately, as if treating him like a feared authority figure, the boss. The person who broke the silence was Haura.

"Caleb, over here!"

Caleb knew what to do. He went over to the food counters and grabbed himself a tray where he selected the following items to eat for breakfast: An orange juice, a couple slices of bread, peanut butter, and an orange. By the time he sat down, a woman walked into the hall. She was at least five feet tall and had her hair dyed red and was in a light blue dress shirt, tight skirt, and high heels.

"Good morning everyone!" She greeted with a cheery voice.

"Good morning Ma'am Diana!" Everyone said back.

"Now before we have breakfast, does anyone remember what today is?"

"Magic Demonstration Day!"

Caleb thought for a moment and was kind of confused for a moment what the day was about.

"What is that again?" He whispered to Angel.

"NOW! Since I have arranged for a wizard to come to our city and to our orphanage, I hope you will give your best demonstration to him."

"Yes Ma'am!"

"NOW EVERYONE ENJOY YOUR FOOD!"

The entire hall echoed with laughter and cheer and everyone was about to chow down on the food in front of them when suddenly…

"And I want to see Caleb in the afternoon in my office! It's very important! So that means that you're going to miss the demonstration."

Diana left and everyone continued eating. Some at his table laughed at him and teased him about going to her office, again…?

"Guys, be mature." Haura said.

"Okay fine but he's the one who always likes to get in trouble!" A boy retorted.

"I wish I knew, I didn't do anything wrong." Caleb said.

"OH YEAH!"

A boy at his table got up and walked up to Caleb.

"Um…Granite right…?"

"YEAH! You pushed me into the wall and shot back my own rock spells back at me with your telekinesis."

"I didn't do that on purpose. I said I was sorry right."

"YEAH!" Haura cut in for defense. "That was a couple weeks. He's apologized multiple times. Just get over yourself!"

"NO! I mean…Since you're going to be stuck in Diana's office, I won't be able to humiliate you in front of a professional wizard!"

"Excuse me?" Caleb asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Yeah, I wanted to show him the power of rock can overpower your telekinesis that you always your Force."

"The Force." Caleb said. "I call it The Force. An-"

"An energy field that surrounds us, penetrates us, blah, blah, BLAH! You say that all the time! You get that from your dreams! IT'S TELEKINESIS, NOT LIFE ENERGY. Otherwise we would all be able to use it."

"But The Force is different Granite…Not anyone can be connected to it and use its power…" Caleb told him. "Not anyone can learn from scratch."

"YEAH RIGHT."

"Can you two just STOP?!" Haura exclaimed.

"I didn't want to fight, he just…" Caleb sighed. "Can we just be cool?"

Granite only growled then smacked a fist down near his plate and stared into his eyes with his teeth clutched. He loosened his anger and gave a nod before heading back to his seat and continue eating.

* * *

The Afternoon came and the Wizard had arrived. Caleb could hear the Wizards deep voice from behind his window in his room as he saw everyone cheering and laughing with excitement and anticipation. He got over his sadness and annoyance and went to see Ma'am Diana in her office. While on the way there, he could feel and hear something…It felt cold but it was filled with comfort to remind him that he's not alone even in the halls. A whisper? A whistle in the wind? He couldn't tell but he could tell, just as many times before as he can remember, it was coming from her office.

His heart rate accelerating at an uncontrollable rate, he opened the door to see that she wasn't present. Caleb sat on one of the chairs in front of her desk. The whistle didn't hault and he could still feel it.

"It's time to see what's really causing this." He told himself.

He went around and this whistle in the power that he named the Force, he put his hand on a cabinet drawer and pulled open the tray…The whistling finally stopped as he saw two pieces of some sort…He didn't know what it was, it could have been anything. It was a partially green, white striped cylinder, along with a tiny round piece that had a small screw at the end of it, and it appeared to have a hole at the top.

"What is this…?"

He put the two pieces together and screwed it to the right so it could make a click sound to indicate that the pieces locked in together.

"My dreams! This thing IS REAL!"

He saw a couple of buttons at the side and pushed it, and made the device extend a bright, round blue laser in the form of a sword.

"WOAH!" Caleb gasped in awe.

He waved the device carefully around and listened to the strange hum effect that emitted from the blade. Enjoying his time holding it, he heard the door open.

"I'm not in trouble am I?"

He turned around, still holding the activated device and saw Ma'am Diana not with a mad or a frown on her face but a warm smile.

"You finally found it Kanan Jarrus."

"Huh…? No, that's just- My name's Caleb, not Kanan."

He turned off the device and held it towards her so she can take it back. Instead unexpectedly, she only pushed back his arm and managed to push it (in co-operation) to his chest.

"This is yours Kanan. This is your weapon. This is you."

"But, how? Who? What?"

He was confused and wasn't sure if she was being serious or not.

"You may not remember but you built it a long time ago…You came from the far reaches of a Galaxy that is far beyond the reach of Earthland."

He gave her a confused look and she responded with a light chuckle.

"The Force is different, you're right. Different than any magic on this planet, despite sharing some similarities."

"I still…"

"Let's sit down."

Diana went over and sat on her desk while he sat on one of the chairs in front of the desk and leaned in closely to listen.

"Does Depa Billaba ring a bell?" She asked.

"THAT NAME?! I've heard it before I…I was Kanan and that was my old Master in a thing called a Jedi order. He- I- Whatever, said that she saved my- he- I mean, his life, running away from hunters and killers. How would you know this anyway?"

"I've been contacted in my sleep…" Diana replied.

"By…?"

"Depa Billaba…The night I took you in and saved you, I found that weapon with you. During your treatment, she appeared to me at night, telling me that the time will come for you to remember."

"Remember what?"

A loud roar echoed and shook the building suddenly and unexpectedly.

"Kanan…You need to go…"

"What?"

"I want you to run…I want you to get as far away from here as possible…I want you to help people in your life, respond to others in need from danger."

"No…"

He started to tear up…He had known her for his entire life as Caleb in the orphanage. She was the only person that she could ever relate to when it came to telekinetic power but now she was calling him Kanan, a name in his dreams, and told him to run with a weapon he also dreamed of to discover his true potential.

"Be strong…"

She cupped her hands around him as the roar was heard once again and it sounded closer.

"One more thing."

Diana made Kanan hold out one hand while holding his other weapon on his right. She placed another variation of the same kind of weapon in his other hand.

"One day, you will teach again. Be ready. Now, GO!"

With his name now being Kanan, he sprinted out of the building so he may have a chance to escape. When he got outside, he could see a large muscular beast with horns on its head and chains across its chest.

 _"There are some things far more frightening than death…"_


	3. Chapter 3: Cold Salvation

The boy who from now on was going to call himself Kanan Jarrus to anyone he met, continued to run as fast as he could away from his hometown of Isvan and his fellow peers at "Wizadry Orphanage." He felt guilty however…He couldn't really remember a time where he felt so guilty about abandoning someone he trusted as a superior and a teacher but something gnawed at him in his mind.

 _"Tell me Jedi, what was her last word to you?"_

 _"…RUN."_

Just now, a sinister voice echoed while after, his voice, which sounded much older than his current self, responded. Maybe this wasn't the first time he'd been through this or perhaps it was. He couldn't just leave all of his friends but he somehow was able to think that the demon couldn't be stopped during reign of terror it brought upon tearing it to pieces

"Even with these two…What were they called? Lightsabers? I can't stop Deliora…It's too big…I'm so small and helpless."

He was just about to exit the city but he looked up and noticed a piece of rubble fall off from another building and from that, he found himself trapped under cement and the last thing he heard before fading away from consciousness was another loud cry from Deliora.

Kanan was still trapped under the rubble he was buried in what felt like hours ago. During that time, many things that have been flooded into his head had somehow calmed down but yet he could still envision himself doing things that appeared to be impossible such as standing his ground with his blue lightsaber in hand, with troopers of the Empire closing in near a large tower.

 _"Ezra, I'll be right behind you…"_

Kanan gasped for air and his sight was dark and he was stuck under cement. He couldn't hear anything…It was peace and quiet. No more sounds of buildings cracking and people screaming, just the wind from outside. He could feel a slight pain at his gut but he wanted to get out first.

"The Force…I have to try to use…"

He grunted as he focused energy into both of his immobilized hands. While still struggling, an elderly voice echoed in his head.

 _"NO! Try NOT. DO or do not. There is NO try."_

To his surprise and relief, the concrete was gently but slowly beginning to lift it up despite the pain and struggle he was feeling in his arms. Kanan's determination and motivation alone allowed him to finally lift up the debris. Right next to him were both the lightsabers he was given to before this incident by the parent-figure he'd known in this life of Caleb Dume, the orphan. She was now gone…Gone. The only person he'd known who could weild telekinesis magic was nothing more than a memory.

 _"…Run."_

The last instruction he had received…Run. Well he tried but…That didn't stop from whatever was attached to the cement was pierced his stomach and left a hole that fortunately, didn't pierce all the way through the back. He was able to stand, taking both weapons under his arms while placing a hand on his wound. With the will to live, he persevered and kept walking through the quiet wasteland that was once his home, Isvan. Buildings now rubble and even the sky looked depressed with its gray clouds soaring above.

In the Force, he could feel absolutely nothing. No life, no activity of any kind. His friends are dead and his teacher and parents have also perished. The life that he knew hours previously, is now gone. A new life stretched upon him but the question is, where could he go? How could he discover who he truly is now that his mentor is no more?

"…Ugh…"

"Is that…?"

Kanan listened…He could hear the groans of someone…Someone who was almost his age.

"Hello?" He called out.

"Agh…Over…Over…"

He followed the voice and there he found a young boy with his legs and stomach trapped under a large piece of concrete.

"Are you okay?"

Kanan rushed over and bent down to lend support even though he would be pushing his gut to an excruciating amount of pain. It was a boy who appeared to be slightly younger than him and all he could see since he had his eyes closed for the moment, his hair was dark with a tone of blue mixed into it, and he was wearing a blue shirt.

"…Argh…"

Kanan could only feel that the boy was suffering under that weight. There was more than weight of the debris, it was the weight of guilt, anger, and sadness, almost like he felt moments before he abandoned his friends.

He put his lightsabers on the floor and stood up and could still feel the pain from his gut still pressuring him and keeping him from concentrating. Kanan knew that he was going to pass out from the intolerable pain he was currently experiencing but he still reached out and tried his hardest to lift the debris off so the boy could crawl out. It was painful as the debris was heavy and his arms were getting tired and his pain began to increase. He stayed strong and allowed the boy to crawl out and stand up.

"T-Thank y…-"

Kanan knew that the boy was alright but he couldn't take the pain anymore and collapsed from exhaustion.

"OH NO…" The boy shook. "HEY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

He went down on his knees and shook Kanan for a response but there was none.

"ANSWER ME!"

"LYON! SURVIVORS!"

The boy turned over and saw two people. A woman who had short purple hair, dark pants, light coloured jacket, and red tank top accompanied by a boy with light hair, light blue vest, and green pants.

"Hey! Are you okay?!"

The boy accompanying the woman approached them both. He could see how concerned the boy was for the unconscious Kanan on the ground with blood all over his shirt, the dense amount of blood that appeared to form at the lower stomach.

"We have to get them out of here! Hurry Lyon! What's your name kid?"

"Uh…My name's Gray…" The boy answered. "You're Lyon?" He asked the other boy.

"Yes." He nodded. "Do you know him?"

"No…" Gray shook his head. "He lifted the rubble off and yet…" He almost burst into tears. "He's going to DIE!"

"Not if we hurry, COME ON!" The woman exclaimed.

The woman picked up Kanan and held him in her arms. Gray took noticed of the two cylinder objects right where Kanan was laying before and picked them both up to carry them for him, while grieving about the loss of his town and family, not questioning at the moment what he was holding.

* * *

Kanan was asleep, almost at peace, everything around him darker than his morning's at the orphanage as Caleb. The pain had drifted away but some emotional guilt still remained in his slumber. He could have saved the one's he'd known and loved at the orphanage but he saves a boy he's never known in his life. He felt somewhat satisfied and relaxed but he still wished he could have stayed alongside his teacher until the very end.

He started to open his eyes…He was under a blanket on a couch and the ceiling in whoever's house he was in was made of wood. Kanan felt around on his stomach and found that the reason he could feel no more pain was due to the fact it had been bandaged. He also noticed his old shirt had been removed.

"Did the guy I just save, bandage me?" He wondered.

Kanan could feel no one's presence presently but he could still feel the warmth of a fire burning inside a fire place, which was protected by a steel barrier of course. He stood on his feet, groaning, but still in full strength. He then realised something…

"Oh no…Where are the lightsabers?"

Kanan forgot for a moment that he had to turn his head and there they were, both of the lightsaber hilts, inactive, sitting on the dining table.

"Whew…Now what?"

He sat on the table and began to examine the lightsabers. He set aside the one Diana said was his own and looked at the other one. It appeared to have two holes on it, one that he definitely recognized as the source for the blade to be produced, and something else that it different from his own. It looked like a double handle with two functionality's. He couldn't even know where it came from or who made it but he remembered Diana's words.

 _("One day, you will teach again.")_

"Let's see what it does…" Kanan told himself.

He stepped outside but was met with a cold, freezing sensation of ice and snow.

"Who the heck lives here? Argh…Let's test it and goes back inside…" He shivered.

He found the trigger to make the secondary function work and what shot out of the second handle appeared to be a blue, electric projectile. The blue sparked merely hit a tree and electricity danced around it, not catching any fire due to the intense cold.

"Well that's great to know, stun gun and laser sword."

Kanan stepped back inside the house and put down the other lightsaber on the table while he held his own. He contemplated for a moment what to do next.

"Whoever saved me must really like the cold or doesn't like civilization…I need to go find them…I've got to thank them."

Near the door there was an extra blue vest on a hanger. He figured that it may not be that effective but he would make an attempt to go and find his saviors. So with that, he clipped his own lightsaber to his pants, slipped on the vest, put his boots back on, and then stepped out.

"I really hope they like the cold…" Kanan laughed while shivering.


	4. Chapter 4: New Terms

Kanan continued to walk and continued to shiver in the cold mountainous area he was in. He was tempted to go back but he needed a reason to step out and a reason as to why someone would live in the wilderness, not to mention the conditions aren't that hospitable.

"HELLO?!" He shouted, his voice echoing in the distance.

Nothing but the cold wind and his own voice echoing responded back to him. Continuing his walk and seeing nothing but snow and trees, he swore he could hear snow trudging that wasn't the sound of him walking through the snow, but someone else. Using his senses he had in connection to the Force to enhance the sound, he tracked it down into the more tree covered areas, where it appeared to be much colder.

"W-w-why didn't I j-j-j-j-ust stay in the c-c-c-c-cabin…?" He asked himself, shivering.

He continued to shiver and hold his inactive lightsaber in his hands. When he heard more trudging, he activated his lightsaber and stood, holding it with two hands, the blade at the right side of his head, legs spread apart. In activating the lightsaber, he heard the same sinister voice he heard before, looking at Deliora, reminding him of a last word to the student.

 _"…Close Quarter fighting…Billaba's emphasis was always on Form Three, which YOU favor to ridiculous degree."_

He continued to use the blue glow to scan the tightly condensed forest around him.

"S-s-s-soresu…I can…I can use it as defense…B-b-block blasts at me, defense. How can I know all this?"

He then heard something that sounded fairly similar to a lightsaber ignition only, more low pitched and dense. He could feel the energy flowing through him gradually increase and it began to make him more focused and tolerant to the cold.

The hum that he was hearing also sounded different as it had much more of a low pitched hum. The sounds then sounded like it was spinning and out from within the woods, a spinning object in the glow of red, was shot towards him. Kanan tried his best to deflect it away but in doing so, he ended up being pushed back, forcing his lightsaber to be turned off.

Before he could stand on his feet, he was forced to put his lightsaber blade back up and defend from a red blade of the same weapon. The person who was attacking had his whole face covered and visible bright yellow eyes were seen from within the scarf he was wearing. The lightsaber that the person had appeared to have a lightsaber hilt in the middle with a half ring attached to it.

"GET OUT!" The person shouted.

Kanan's attacker pushed his hand forward and Kanan as a result, went flying out of the forested area and began to tumble down a snowy hill, still holding his lightsaber that had now turned off. He landed on his back and at this point from the speed and rate he fell down that hill, almost froze his eyes shut. That however, didn't mean he couldn't open his eye lids to see, there was still a problem though…He couldn't see anything…All her could see was desolate gray sky above him, along with three unidentifiable figures in front of him, which made him pass out once more.

* * *

Kanan was in darkness once more from pushing his body to the very limit in such harsh conditions. In his sleep, he could hear the voice of another boy, the same boy in his dreams, and the voice to that of Twenty Eight year old Kanan Jarrus he saw in his dreams as well previously.

 _"What's the force?"_

 _"The force is everywhere. It surrounds us and penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together and it is strong with you Ezra otherwise you never would have opened the holocron."_

 _"So, what do you want?"_

 _"To offer you a choice. You can keep the lightsaber you stole but it becomes another dusty souvenir or you can give it back and come with us…Come with me, and be trained in the ways of the force. You can know what it truly means to be a Jedi…"_

After those words, Kanan sprung up and woke back up with a gasp.

"UR! HE'S AWAKE!" A boy who looked unfamiliar to Kanan announced.

Looking at the boy, he never recalled meeting anyone with light colored hair. Kanan however recognized the other boy right beside him, the boy he pulled out from underneath the rubble. Kanan found himself back on the couch to when he woke up previously.

"Are you stupid or something?!" The boy he saved scolded towards him.

"Gray, leave him alone."

Kanan looked over towards the dining table, a woman sitting on the chair, having a cup in hand. Right next to her on the table was both lightsabers.

"What's your name?" The woman asked.

"Uh…" Kanan hesitated for a moment.

Still getting no response, the woman appeared to be a little forceful.

"Well…I'M WAITING."

"Kanan…" Kanan finally said. "Kanan Jarrus." He then smiled proudly from calling himself that.

"Good…" She smiled.

Kanan sat up and focused mainly on her and blocked out the two other boys. He focused through the Force and began to confirm something.

"Are you an ice wizard?" He asked.

"How did you know?" The light haired boy asked.

"I uh…" Kanan then sighed and wasn't sure how to explain it to them. "I mean why else would you live in a shack in the mountains right?" He laughed.

"…Right…" Ur frowned. "You're not being honest with me kid. You're not telling me something."

"Whatever you're going to explain, don't make her mad." The light-haired boy advised. "She can be a bit tempered when people-"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ur growled.

"Oh what? Oh I mean that you're the best teacher in the whole world! I really mean it! I'm still glad to be your student!"

Ur only nodded and took his answer.

"Ok, I'm don't have the energy for a full explanation so I'm going to be quick about this." Kanan said.

"Fine. Get on with it." Ur responded.

Kanan eyed the lightsabers next to Ur and he began to concentrate and relax in the Force. Once he did that, he closed his eyes, lifted his arms and pointed his hands at the table. The lightsabers floated towards Kanan and he grabbed both.

"Telekinesis?" Gray gasped. "I knew I wasn't seeing things!"

"Telekinetic magic?" Ur nodded, with an impressed look. "I see…So Gray's claims weren't farfetched."

"Oh, so YOU'RE Gray?" Kanan turned to the dark-haired boy.

"Yeah." Gray replied. "Thanks for saving me. I owe you one."

"So…" Ur stood up and walked over to Kanan with her arms crossed. "Kanan Jarrus, these two behind me are my pupils. Meet Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia."

"Okay I want to know…What is that thing you're holding?" Lyon asked, referring to his lightsaber.

"Before we get into this," Ur went closer to Kanan. "Tell me what happened."

Kanan sighed that he had to tell and present his guilt to a wizard that he'd never known before in his life.

"I was…I was…I had no parents…" Kanan began. "I grew up at the Orphanage for the Magical. I've been there for my whole life."

"How old are you?" Ur asked.

"I'm twelve." Kanan answered.

"Same age as my students…" Ur murmured. "Alright, continue if you can."

Kanan sighed again. "Moments before Deliora attacked, the head of the Orphanage gave me these two weapons. Lightsabers. She told me that I was special…That I was out of this world. That these belonged to me."

"Out of this world how?" Ur asked.

"That I came from far away from the depths of space…A Galaxy far away from Earthland." Kanan answered.

"Go on." Ur nodded.

"After she gave me the weapons, that's when Deliora attacked. She told me to…" Kanan gulped from the thought. "She told me to run and discover my true potential."

Ur took some time to think about what Kanan said, she rubbed her chin and began to think for a moment.

"You don't have anywhere to go do you?" Ur asked.

"No." Kanan shook his head.

"UR! Are you saying that he's going to stay?" Lyon questioned.

"Don't you have any remorse at ALL?!" Gray grumbled.

Lyon cleared his throat then said. "I mean…It'd be nice to have another brother in the family. I have no problem with it."

"But I warn you…" Gray pointed to Kanan. "She can be tough. REAL tough."

"Thank you Gray." Ur said.

"So…I'm allowed to stay?" Kanan asked with his eyes lighting up.

"Yes but on one condition." Ur responded.

Kanan gasped and almost immediately knew what she was going to say. "Am I going to learn how to control Ice magic?"

Ur chuckled. "Yes but as my students have learned, it's going to be extremely difficult. So be ready."

"If I may ask…" Kanan said.

"Yes?" Ur asked.

"I need to train myself in the Fo- I mean…My telekinesis. And I might need some help in training with my lightsabers."

"You got a deal kid." Ur snapped her fingers. "I'm no swords expert however. Sorry."

"Don't worry." Kanan smirked. "It's all in here." He said, tapping his head.

"Fine." Ur shrugged, looking outside. "It's late. We start training first thing in the morning."

"Can't miss it." Kanan nodded.


	5. Chapter 5: Magic of Harmony

The beds at night were on the floor with just a blanket and pillow. Ur, Gray, Lyon, and now her new found student filled with mystery, Kanan, slept side by side in separate blankets. She would sleep on the farthest end on the left and watch all three of her students sleep just to be sure. Gray and Lyon appeared to be still and calm but Kanan was different.

He appeared to still be calm and wasn't shuffling or squirming like the other two but she could still hear him mumbling softly, which Gray and Lyon were unable to hear. Ur continued to listen closely, and still had thought about what kind of person he really was and where he came from.

"…Master…M-master Yoda…Ezra…Rebellion…Jedi…Inquisitor…"

Ur then looked back up at the table to where Kanan placed the lightsabers he had before going to sleep. Curiosity got the best of her and she stealthily stood up and took hold of the lightsaber which the minimum amount of moon light to see that the hilt was green and the top had a round end for which she assumed the blade was supposed to come out of.

Slowly, she stepped outside and carefully opened the door so that she could do what she needed to do before going back to sleep.

"What's a lightsaber?" She asked herself.

Despite the fact she wasn't a sword's expert, she could know that she has never heard of any weapon across all the corners of Earthland called a lightsaber. She could name many swords that existed out there but none matched the design to the weapons she and Lyon found with Kanan.

"Let's see how out of this world this weapon is…"

With the moonlight, she found some buttons on the hilt. She managed to get lucky and find the ignition switch and as a result, the blue colored laser blade extended out.

"No, this isn't like any weapon I've seen." Ur confirmed as she moved it around.

The weapon's blue light was bright enough to shine Ur entirely and the sounds it made when she moved the blade sounded…relaxing. She managed to turn the device off and stared back at the moon.

 _"Concerned are you?"_

Ur widened her eyes and slightly jumped to the sound of an elderly voice.

 _"The truth you seek? Hmm? Answers?"_

"Who are you?" Ur asked.

 _"Concerned with who I am are you? Fear me do you?"_

"No it's…" Ur sighed.

 _"Need not be concerned with who I am. Concerned with you are, you should be."_

"Hmm…?"

 _"How does one feel to be called Master, hmm?"_

"Well I uh…" Ur stuttered. "I feel like I have authority. I feel that my students trust me."

 _"Trust your students do you?"_

"I know that with the Magic that I taught them they can learn to be responsible to be more connected to elements of life. I know that they can be responsible in wielding their powers one day for the sake of others."

 _"Hmm…Two apprentices…Not enough it was? One more have you taken upon?"_

"Yes…He's spent his life without the love of parents but the love of others. He has the ability to control telekinetic magic but something seems different with him."

 _"A purpose he has?"_

"He may be different and…" Ur looked down at the lightsaber hilt. "He carries weapons…I've never seen before. I feel this energy around the blade as if life is waving over me with it's...it's…"

 _"The Force you feel."_

"The Force?"

 _"It surrounds us…Gives us life. Look around you."_

Ur did as the voice instructed and merely turned her head sideways to see the snow covered trees and the moonlight shining against the mountains.

 _"Between you, me, the tree, the rock…Everything exists in harmony…"_

"So what does this have to do with Kanan?"

 _"Mmm…Uncertain that boy's future is. Master, he once was."_

"A master at his age?"

 _"No…Not always young he was. Not here. Guided him to be proper Jedi Knight, I did. Learned to take upon the responsibility of teacher, he has."_

"So what does that mean?"

 _"Hmm hmm…Patience…Patience you must have. Clear your mind of questions. More to be revealed in time, it shall."_

"But tell me why-?"

 _"There is no why. A path he shall show you. Matters with how you walk with him, it does."_

Ur gasped and sprung up, finding herself back in her bed and the sun was just over the horizon, the indication early dawn. Gray and Lyon were still asleep while Kanan's blanket was empty. She looked back up at the table and noticed the lightsaber she was just holding moments ago was gone while the double handled variant was still there.

She stepped outside without bothering to put a jacket on and there Kanan was, on his knees, in the snow, in a meditative state. Little bits and pieces of his lightsaber were floating over his head but the thing that caught Ur's attention a whole lot more was the glowing blue crystal in the middle. She continued to watch as Kanan telekinetically put every single piece of the lightsaber back together to become the device that it was meant to be.

"Thank you Master…" He murmured, looking down at the lightsaber in his hands.

Ur walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Master…" Kanan mumbled.

"Apprentice." Ur replied back.

Kanan looked up at her. "Can I truly be a Jedi?" He asked.

Ur bent down then said. "You already are."

Kanan smiled and sighed then stood back up.

"Are you ready to learn to be a wizard with me?" Ur asked.

"Always ready." Kanan smirked.

"How do you plan to carry your lightsaber?" Ur asked.

"Well um…" Kanan thought for a moment. "Normally in my dreams, I'd see it be carried around like this."

Kanan unscrewed the lightsaber parts, the main hilt and the round tip. He pressed the round tip at his waist and the cylinder at the back of his waist.

"I'll buy you a magnet or some straps if you want." Ur said.

"Really? Thanks so much!" Kanan smiled.

"It is a good idea…" Ur commented. "I don't think many people out there are ready for such an advanced piece of weaponry. In addition to the surprise it could give when you encounter someone."

"Um…Actually I have something I have to tell you…" Kanan said.

"What is it Kanan?"

"Ur? Isn't a little too early for training?" Gray groaned behind them.

"Well he was already up." Ur told him.

"Kanan? How long have you been up it's gotta be at least five in the morning…" Gray yawned.

"Uh…I was out here for about thirty minutes. The cold's not that bad now that you got used to it." Kanan replied.

"You can say that in your clothes…" Gray grumbled to himself.

"Are we going to start now?" Lyon said, joining them.

Ur then looked down at her stomach and she heard a little grumble. The same with Kanan, Gray, and Lyon.

"Let's eat first." Ur stated.

"Yeah…" Lyon and Gray nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hours later they were able to have their breakfast, take care of business in the bathroom such as bathing and changing, and they were out the door in their pants, vests, and boots. Kanan brought along his lightsaber and they all knew that things were about to get interesting.

"So, how are we going to start?" Kanan asked, shivering.

To answer his question, Gray and Lyon stripped down to their boxers, and Ur stripped down to reveal her bra and underwear but Kanan quickly understood the rationale.

"To control the cold, you have to be one with it…"

"That was fast…" Ur nodded, impressed. "Come on Kanan, you too."

Kanan shrugged and did the same. He was down in his boxers, and removed his boots like the three did. He held his lightsaber with his right hand, shivering.

"Like the Force only…Cooler…" Kanan commented.

"You'll get used to it Kanan." Ur assured.

"Don't mind us…Enjoying the cold as we will always." Lyon smirked, somewhat shivering.

"You're still not used to it are you?" Gray asked.

"No I totally got used to it a long time ago." Lyon lied. "Or…I tried.

"Well, I'm not going to try to get used to this. Instead-"

"Quitting already Kanan?" Ur interrupted.

"I WILL get used to it. This may be hard but I don't believe in try." Kanan finished.

"That's GOOD." Ur said. "Lyon, Gray, did you hear that?"

"Let's see how long that enthusiasm lasts…" Gray mumbled.

"Let's go boys!" Ur declared.

Ur started to jog while the three followed right behind her. Kanan continued to impress as he began to run much faster than Ur and almost went past her.

"Just stay behind me Kanan." Ur said.

"Oh, sorry Master." He apologized, slowing down.

They continued their jog in the snow for at least an hour than Ur stopped began to teach Gray and Kanan basic stances with Ice Magic.

"I practise Maker Magic, out of all the magical arts, I feel that this one gives you the most creative freedom."

Lyon gave a demonstration to Kanan and Gray.

"This time, don't make a Vulcan, make something else that MOVES…" Ur instructed.

"Fine…I still thought it was funny…AND HEY, I tried and it didn't budge." Lyon responded.

Lyon focused his magic. A icy blue circle formed at the palms of his hands and what formed was a single ice sculpted bird and it was flying as if alive.

"How's that Ur?" Lyon asked.

"Good…" Ur simply said. "Alright, Kanan, Gray?"

Gray concentrated his magic but instead of making a live creature out of ice, he was only able to launch out a wall-shaped ice barrier.

"Sorry, I don't think I…" Gray hesitated.

"Ok…" Ur groaned. "Kanan, can you at least try for me?"

Kanan responded with a shrug then handed his lightsaber over to Ur so he could perform the magic.

"Remember…" Ur showed Kanan the stance of pulling his left leg back, and connecting his right fist with his left palm.

"Okay, I think I got it." Kanan assured with a nod.

Kanan took the stance that Ur showed him.

 _Maybe I can try to make a bird or something…_ He thought.

As anxious as he was to learn Magic, he still wanted to train with his lightsaber. So in his mind, he pictured a flock of birds swooping down at high speed. He concentrated, focusing his mind and energy towards his hand and the first step was completed as he was able to form the ice circle near his hands. What spawned out of the circle was what Kanan pictured in his mind, a flock of birds.

"Wow…" Ur gasped.

The birds flew away at a distance then Kanan swiped his hand and turned the birds around.

"WOAH! KANAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ur exclaimed.

Kanan reached out and pulled his lightsaber to him out of Ur's hands then closed his eyes, and ignited his weapon.

"WOAH!" Lyon and Gray gasped.

They moved out of the flight path of the birds. Ur continued to see what Kanan was doing and hoped that wasn't making a mistake. With Kanan focused, he swung his lightsaber forward multiple times and cut some of the incoming ice birds in half while some only managed to graze his side and fly away at another direction. Kanan smiled and deactivated his lightsaber while Gray and Lyon stood with their mouths open in shock and Ur…?

"Kanan…" She glared.

"You're not going to hurt me are you..?" Kanan asked, putting his lightsaber down on the ground.

"No…" Ur smiled, shaking her head. "In fact, I'm rather impressed. Day One, and you've already learned to control your magic. It's the Force isn't it?"

"Uh…What's the Force?" Gray and Lyon asked.

"Oh the Force? It's all around us." Ur responded.

"We don't get it." Lyon and Gray said in unison.

Kanan made an attempt to explain. "It surrounds us, penetrates us, binds the galaxy together. It's what makes me a Jedi?"

"What's a Je-"

Gray and Lyon groaned and stopped in the middle of their phrase.

"What kind of sword is that anyway? It's a light sword of some sort?" Gray asked.

"It's a lightsaber." Kanan answered, picking it up.

"Let's go boys…" Ur gestured.

Ur began jogging once more and the three followed her.

"Seriously, how could you have gotten a weapon from the head of an orphanage?" Gray asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Lyon said.

"I don't know. All she said was it's mine and I came from far away. I'm not sure if I completely believe her but I think its best that we be patient." Kanan responded.

"COME ON BOYS, HURRY IT UP!" Ur called back.

Kanan, Gray, and Lyon began to increase their speed to try and catch up to Ur. Gray gave a nod towards Lyon then ran ahead of them, leaving Kanan and Lyon by themselves.

"Hey uh…Kanan?" Lyon asked.

"Yeah Lyon, what's on your mind?" Kanan responded.

"Could you…Maybe teach me and Gray how to use that thing?" Lyon requested.

"Uh…I would but I don't remember everything. I need to learn more first before-"

"AH COME ON! You sliced those birds with your eyes shut no problem! PLEASE?!" Lyon asked, begging.

"Hmm…"

* * *

Training well into the afternoon right before dusk and right before they were to go back to the house, Kanan requested to Ur that they try one more thing.

Ur looked onto the heard of moose that were ahead of them.

"What is it that you want to do?" Ur asked.

Kanan gave Ur his lightsaber to hold again.

"I'm going to try and connect to one of them." Kanan answered.

He approached a lone moose while the other three watched carefully following behind. They were alarmed by the animal showing some signs of aggression, rubbing it's hooves against the snow. Kanan closed his eyes and began to focus his energy in the force towards the animal.

"In the Force, I'm not alone. I am connected to every single living thing but in order to do that, I need to be willing to establish a connection. I have to let go…I need to let my guard down."

While Kanan was explaining this, Gray and Lyon were shaking not from the cold, but the fear that the animal may run them down but they calmed down as they saw the moose become friendly with Kanan and sat down in front of him, panting, as if smiling.

"Did you take control of him or something?" Gray asked.

"Isn't that a little forceful?" Lyon questioned.

"You see…With this connection, the strings were already there. All I had to do was tie the knot."

Kanan rubbed the moose's head and then the moose left, joining it's herd once more.

"Great demonstration…Master Jarrus…" Ur bowed.

"Uh…" Kanan blushed. "I think that's pushing it a little."

"That's enough for today, let's head back." Ur declared. "I imagine you boys may be hungry?" She then asked.

Loud growls were heard from all four of their stomachs.

"I guess we are." Kanan chuckled.

Gray and Lyon laughed along then they went back to the cabin to rest up for another day of training.

 _What a day…Kanan sure is something…_ Ur thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Anger Breeds Vengeance

The late afternoon soon turned to Dusk. Kanan, Ur, Gray, and Lyon all sat down at the dining table to eat the supper that Ur had prepared which consisted of beef, salad, and potatoes. Ur drank some wine on the side while the three boys simply had water.

Right when they finished, Ur spoke up to ask Kanan something.

"Kanan…"

"Yes Master?" Kanan replied.

"What was it you were going to tell me earlier in the morning?" She then asked.

"Oh uh…Uh…"

"Whatever you have to say, say it quickly." Ur said.

"Ok…" Kanan nodded. "So when you guys were training outside, I stepped out for a moment."

"Yeah, we were the ones to carry you back. Seriously, why couldn't you have just wai-"

"Gray." Ur groaned. "Sorry Kanan."

"It's fine. Anyway, when I stepped out I went into these deep woods. What I found was…Someone with a weapon like mine attacked me."

"OH…! That's how you came tumbling down that hill…" Lyon remembered. "I was actually kind of scared. One second we're training, next thing we know you came rolling in."

"We had to stop training because of it." Gray said. "Wait, so you're not the only one with a lightsaber?" He then asked.

"Apparently not…I think whoever he is, he just wants to be…isolated in those woods." Kanan then looked at his lightsaber placed on the couch and pulled it towards him in the air. "So…" He stood up and activated the lightsaber. "Picture this, only with a red blade."

Kanan put his lightsaber back down and sat back at the table.

"So what are we going to do about him?" Gray asked.

"Talking is probably out of the question." Kanan responded.

"If he has the same weapon, wouldn't he probably know something from where Kanan came from?" Lyon suggested.

"Hmm…That's a theory…" Ur nodded. "So I take it the only way to convince him to talk is by defeating him?"

"There's another thing about his weapon…" Kanan said.

"Oh?"

"His lightsaber can spin at a high rate of speed, almost something like a...Frisbee or an old record." Kanan added.

"Can yours do that?" Gray asked.

"No." Kanan shook his head.

"What should we do about it?" Lyon questioned.

"I think the necessary thing that we can do is…We can wait." Ur said.

"Wait? Wait for what?" Gray questioned.

"If Kanan can't fight whoever he was, then maybe he'll want to come out sooner or later. Brute force isn't going to do anything." Ur answered.

"But what are the odds of him coming out?" Gray asked.

"We just have to wait…" Ur repeated herself. "He'll come out. We'll be lucky enough if we can find out where they both come from, history can be made."

"Shouldn't we be careful about this?" Lyon asked.

"Of course!" Ur exclaimed. "If Kanan and whoever attacked him came from somewhere out there with…glooming technologies or…maybe more threats deadlier than any wizard on this planet, then we could get lucky and he or she could help Kanan and help us discover the truth."

"ONE FOR THE HISTORY BOOKS!" Gray cheered.

"For now, we'll continue our training. We'll go about our days." Ur said.

After they finished cleaning off the table and taking care of the dishes, it was just about time to go to bed to rest for another day of intense training in Ice Magic and…

"Are we ever going to learn how to use this?" Gray asked, picking up the double handled lightsaber.

"You might want to be careful with that thing." Kanan said, holding his own.

"AH don't worry, I'm just checking it-"

Gray became surprised and jumped when he accidentally fired a blue electric projectile out of the device towards Kanan. Foretunately, Kanan activated his lightsaber on his just so the projectile could disintegrate upon contact.

"THAT'S NOT A TOY!" Ur yelled, punching Gray in the head.

"Oooooow…!" Gray whined. "It was an accident I swear."

"That's why we're going to work together not just with Ice Magic anymore…but we're going to learn Kanan's ways too." Ur proposed.

"I'm in!" Lyon cried.

"Me too!" Gray agreed.

* * *

 **Three Months Later…**

Training was difficult…Ur still put her three students through endurance tests with the basic jogs in the snow, ice baths, the Maker Magic but she made room and improvised with some help from Kanan for lightsaber training.

Everyone has gotten better at their Magic but saber skills still had yet to improve with Gray and Lyon. Lyon learned a lot quicker but he wasn't still as good of a sword's fighter like Kanan while Gray couldn't even match Lyon. He looked like he was going to give up but Ur pushed Gray with her motivational ways, even though it hurt on the head.

As for Magic, Kanan was almost able to match Ur in her Maker Magic skills but Kanan still proved to be inferior to her skills and experience. Gray appeared to be pretending to go along with the training but in all actuality he disliked Maker Magic and still wasn't seeing the point in its use but never had the gut to speak up about his opinion.

Ur as promised, found a way for Kanan to carry his lightsaber the way he wanted to on his belt, with the main hilt on the back and the tip on the front.

* * *

One day, Ur brought the three with her for the usual grocery pick-ups at a booth store named _JoVE FRUIT_. Ur was busy talking to the store's owner, a friend she's known for a long time while Kanan, Lyon, and Gray, waited for her.

"You've picked up a couple more students?" The friend asked.

"Yeah…The dark haired kid is Gray and the kid with short brown hair is named Kanan." Ur responded.

"Tell me, what are those two like? Are they as obedient as Lyon?"

"Kanan has been good. Gray's the one who like to rebel and doesn't like to take orders." Ur said.

Ur's friend chuckled then looked beyond her shoulder to spot the boys. "Wow…When they grow up they'll be quite the lookers when they grow up. Hey in fact, can I have one of them?"

"Gray and Lyon, sure, you can take them. Kanan…? Nah." Ur replied.

"What is about Kanan that interests you so much?" She asked.

"Too much. He's almost near my level of power when it comes to Magic and yet he's been my student after Lyon came along." Ur told her.

"There's got to be something else you have to tell me."

"Nope. There isn't anything else I can tell you right now." Ur shook her head.

"Hey just to ask…Aren't you even interested in settling down with a man?"

"I really don't need romantic advice."

Ur payed the owner then took the grocery bags in her hands.

"Ah come on Ur! Just please give it some thought?"

"Sure…" Ur unenthusiastically said, turning around.

Meanwhile, Kanan, Lyon, and Gray were having their own conversation regarding their strengths.

"How long do you think it's going to take for us to surpass Ur?" Lyon wondered.

"Pft…He did." Gray said, gesturing towards Kanan.

"I wouldn't consider myself over Ur." Kanan stated.

"But you're close!" Lyon reminded him.

"Besides, it doesn't matter. Wisdom and guidance still needs to come with power." Kanan said.

"Yeah…" Lyon shrugged. "She's the BEST wizard around but I hope that I can become better than she will ever be."

Kanan just merely chuckled at Lyon's goal.

"What?" Lyon growled.

"If you ever teach someone, he or she may want to surpass you." Kanan said.

"Oooooh…!" Gray laughed.

Kanan laughed along with Gray but Gray went back to the frown on his face.

"How come you always frown?" Lyon asked.

"Because all I hear from you is "Master this, Master that." It bugs me." Gray answered. "Why couldn't you be like Kanan?"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, there's no need to compare me to Lyon." Kanan told Gray. "Besides, at the end of the day, we're still her students. Oh, and Lyon?"

"I'm not mad at you but now that you mentioned it…Yeah if I do teach then maybe students will wonder the same thing." Lyon said.

"Anything else you gotta say?" Gray asked Lyon.

"Do you know why she started to train you in the first place?" Lyon responded back with another question. "It's because she says there's some kind of darkness inside of you."

"Not a big surprise, considering all the stuff I've been through." Gray groaned.

"She only really means well." Kanan stepped in. "She just only wants to help you. I can feel that darkness too."

"Pretty obvious…" Gray mumbled. "Yeah what about you? You're the light, I'm the darkness. So why should she help you?" Gray asked.

"Not entirely true…" Kanan replied. "I lost too many people back at Isvan but if I think about vengeance alone, then I can't protect potential victims. If you hold onto the past, we can never truly accomplish anything in the future."

"Is that what makes you a Jedi?" Gray asked, whispering.

"I'd like to think so." Kanan nodded. "A vengeful side of me exists but I choose not to fuel it. If I could take on Deliora, I'd have to fight not only thinking of friends taken, but those who have yet to fall."

"Well you can do whatever you want…I'm STILL going to get revenge than Deliora." Gray said, clutching his fist. "And once I learn enough magic, I'm out of here! No more Jedi stuff…No more Ice-"

Gray didn't expect it but he couldn't see Ur becoming infuriated from what he was saying.

"Keep talking like that about me and you're dead meat kid!" Ur hissed. "And DON'T disrespect KANAN."

"I'm sorry…" Gray said, rubbing his head.

"So, are we done?" Kanan asked.

"We're done." Ur smiled.

So now that they had the supplies and groceries they needed, Ur's three students followed behind as she carried all three bags.

"How's the belt working Kanan?" Ur asked without turning around.

"My saber pieces are able to stay in place. It works really well." Kanan responded. "Thanks Ur."

"You're welcome Kanan. Thanks for showing us your ways and beliefs. Lyon, Gray?"

"Uh yeah, sure…" Gray shrugged.

"I actually learned a couple things from Kanan so…Yeah, thanks." Lyon said.

They continued to walk in the city, listening to the constant chatter of an active market so that they can go back home and leave the city but Gray broke the silence between the four.

"When are you going to teach us powerful magic?" Gray asked.

"I already have." Ur answered.

"And I'm not talking about that Maker Magic…" Gray said. "To me it's completely useless."

Ur stopped walking and felt somewhat disappointed and furious to the fact that her lectures and demonstrations for her Maker Magic haven't seemed to co-operate with Gray's thinking. She turned to glare towards Gray while Gray maintained a plain expression and he was ready to take another punch if he had to…Or was he?

"Look me in the eyes." Ur commanded.

Gray couldn't resist his Master's glare and turned his sight back to Ur.

"Gray, I've told you that Maker Magic gives you creative freedom." Ur tried to remind him. "Once you've creative your own style you can make it as powerful as you want."

"You keep saying that…" Gray groaned, not realising what he was doing.

"Gray, put your clothes back on!" Ur jumped.

"NOW I HAVE THIS WEIRD HABIT BECAUSE OF YOU." Gray yelled, noticing he was in his boxers.

"DON'T BLAME IT ON ME!" Ur growled, striking Gray.

The townsfolk were starting to take notice in their little ordeal and simply laughed, which made Gray even more frustrated and embarrassed. Gray was holding in his giggles but Kanan sort of reminded him to hold it in, even if he was obviously holding in a laugh as well.

"Let's get out of here." Ur mumbled, rubbing Gray's head.

* * *

On their way back to the mountains on a snowy path, Gray and Lyon were going back at each other with the embarrassing, accidental, public display. Kanan as well admitted that it was funny after a while.

"If you don't do that for the rest of your life, you'll be fine." Kanan told Gray.

Continuing, they crossed paths with a purple boar pulling a bandwagon. Inside, the topic of interest was Deliora. Kanan and Gray listened closely and managed to overhear a location.

"I think it's made its way to the Northern Continent, somewhere around Brago."

Gray gasped and stopped in absolute shock, dropping the groceries he was carrying.

"Gray, are you okay?" Ur asked.

"Deliora…" Gray murmured. "THAT'S where it is…"

"In Brago…" Kanan nodded.

* * *

By the time the four got back to the cabin, a snowstorm had taken over, leaving visibility at zero, which had no effect on Gray as he still bundled up and took some supplies in his pack and stepped out of the door while Ur, Kanan, and Lyon could only watch. He even took the double handled lightsaber from Kanan.

"NO WAY! Deliora is out of your league Gray! DON'T GO!" Ur pleaded.

"You can beg all you want but I'm not changing my mind!" Gray called back. He then turned his head back to face them. "That demon took my Mom and Dad away from me! I HAVE to get revenge! COME ON KANAN!"

"You take that thing head on THEN WHAT?!" Kanan questioned, furiously. "We can't kill it! There are some things that we aren't ready to face!"

"I thought size didn't even matter to you?!" Gray retorted.

Kanan let out a sigh.

"So much for a Jedi! SO LONG!" Gray waved.

"GRAY!" Ur called out once more.

Gray stopped then listened.

"Leave now and you're no longer my student!" She threatened.

"FINE! I'M STILL KEEPING THIS!" Gray said, holding up the lightsaber. "And if that thing kills me, it's going to be your fault! You should have taught me real magic!"

Just like that, Gray was gone. He was out of sight from his now former Master and two friends.

"Great…" Ur groaned.

Kanan looked rather unhappy and upset the most. He was the one who, like Gray, had his home and life destroyed by Deliora, but now he was going to lose the life of a friend for who he risked himself for.

Ur closed the door so that the blizzard couldn't affect the inside. She turned around and noticed Kanan was putting his lightsaber together.

"Kanan…NO." Ur begged.

"YES." Kanan shot back.

"YOU CAN'T!" Lyon exclaimed.

"Maybe I won't take it directly but at least I can…Get Gray to come to his senses." Kanan sighed. "I saved him and now…I have to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid."

Ur simply looked down at the floor and sighed that Kanan was legitimately going to go through with this.

"If he's going, then I'm going to!" Lyon cried.

"NO, you're not." Ur said, smacking Lyon.

"I don't want Kanan or Gray to die…" Lyon whimpered.

"Go Kanan…" Ur sniffled.

"But-"

"JUST GO."

* * *

At Brago, Deliora spread its reign of terror once more across the land just as it had with Isvan. When Kanan arrived at Brago, he could see that Gray had already managed to be taken down, the lightsaber he stole beside him.

"GRAY!" Kanan called out.

Kanan stood his ground as Deliora let out a howl, and he ignited his lightsaber in preparation, while retrieving the other, taking it on his other hand. The beast looked down at Kanan and noticed his determined look.

"Come on…" Kanan taunted.

He started by getting Deliora away from Gray by using his power in the Force to leap across the rubble of towers and buildings while getting its attention by launching stun rounds at it. Deliora followed Kanan and when Kanan thought they were both far enough, he began commence attacks.

"ICE-MAKE SWARM!" Kanan yelled.

Kanan held his main lightsaber with his right hand while his left hand was opened, with the other lightsaber still being held onto, began to glow with the blue circle brightening up and forming. From within the circle, a swarm of what appeared to be bats, flying out, charging at Deliora. Kanan's Ice swarm was only to be proven as a distraction for Deliora and now he concentrated his energy in the Force and jumped high into the air, over his own bombarding creations.

He landed on Deliora's shoulder and pushed both of the lightsabers through Deliora's hide. The beast howled out in pain and shook its arms around to try and get Kanan off of him but Kanan made quick maneuvers towards Deliora's head and poked a hole in its forehead, while he shot electric projectiles down towards Deliora's nose.

Kanan then tried to move the lightsaber across Deliora but it managed to shake its head and made Kanan go flying off back to the rubble below. He managed to try and get a couple more shots fired at Deliora but he still crashed into the ground and sustained critical damage. He felt like he could barely move and he knew that even if he could recover, it could take some time.

"That's it…" Kanan thought to himself.

Kanan looked up at Deliora and saw its mouth glow as it was going to launch another attack from its mouth that could annihilate anything in its path and it was staring down at Kanan. He prepared for death…

"Haura…Ma'am Diana…Gray…Ur…I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Before Deliora could kill Kanan, something flew in the air and it sounded and looked similar. In the blink of an eye, a fast, spinning, red object flew over his head. Kanan identified the object as the lightsaber that belonged to the strange person in the woods.

"What…?"

Deliora reacted by canceling its beam as the spinning lightsaber managed to slash it across the face which meant it needed time to recover from the pain in order to launch another attack.

Kanan looked up at his savior and saw that the person looked about his age, wearing chest and shoulder armor while the rest of his clothing appeared to be gray. The strange thing about the person who saved him was he didn't even look human completely. His skull appeared to be much higher than to an average human skull, his light gray face had some red tattoos that was either painted on or were marks from birth.

"Let me borrow this…" He said, taking Kanan's double handled lightsaber. "Go help your friend."

Kanan nodded than stood back up while struggling and groaning.

"Who are you?" Kanan asked.

The person remained silent for a moment then finally said, "I am The Inquisitor."


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Cry, Live

Ur was just outside the outskirts of the town of Brago. They could see Deliora in the distance, along with unexpected bursts of Ice Magic being cast down upon it. Ur looked closer and saw someone with a weapon that glowed like a lightsaber. She could observe the fact that the weapon had two ends and it had a spinning functionality. The person also held another lightsaber that was glowing blue. Ur could see that occasionally, blue electrical projectiles were being shot at Deliora.

"KANAN! GRAY!" Lyon yelled.

Ur ran with Lyon and began to notice Kanan out cold on the ground, with his lightsaber beside him and right there beside him was Gray.

"Ur…?" Kanan struggled.

"Thank goodness you're alright…" Ur sighed with relief. "Lyon, stay with them."

Ur walked towards Deliora, still witnessing the person with the spinning lightsaber take on Deliora. However…while he was in the air, prepared to throw his spinning lightsaber once more, Deliora charged up a beam attack from its mouth and pointed it both at the person in the air and Ur.

"ICE MAKE…ROSE GARDEN!" Ur cried.

Giant stacks of roughly shaped ice in the form of flowers stacked up and surrounded Deliora. Ur stayed on guard anticipating anything that the demon could do. To her expectations and disappointment, Deliora still launched his beam attack, making the person with the lightsabers go flying in a random direction while Ur made an attempt to block the attack with an ice shield.

"…More powerful than I thought…" Ur mumbled.

Right next to her, the young person with the spinning lightsaber landed.

"He still persists and still will not die even if I've cut through him many times." He said.

"Who are you? Are you Kanan's forest friend?" Ur asked.

"The Inquisitor is all I can remember but what I do know is…"

He spun his lightsaber again and threw it towards Deliora, but it had no effect as it smacked it away with its giant hands, only making a bruise.

"We need to take it out…And the good thing is that I admire you Master Ur. I've been observing you and your students for the past three months. Allow me to demonstrate."

The Inquisitor deactivate his lightsaber and with one hand, he cast out a wavy appearing ice tsunami that ran down Deliora.

"I see…You've learned how to cast a Tsunami in the form of ice."

"Yes but this demon won't be finished with us yet."

Deliora broke through the giant wave of ice that was cast over it and already had a beam of energy charged up again.

"ICE MAKE…ROSE GARDEN!"

Ur tried once more to get Deliora stuck in her attack but the result was the same…Deliora still broke through and launched its attack while Ur made an attempt to shield herself. When the ice cleared up and she was still alive, she couldn't even feel her right leg anymore as it had been severed.

She looked over to her the others. Now The Inquisitor had been knocked out cold, and Lyon, Gray, and Kanan were all still out as well. With what strength of magic she had left, she crafted and fixed the bottom half of her leg and used ice to mend it.

Ur stood back up and noticed that Gray was coming back to his senses and awoke to see that Deliora was still alive and continuing its path of destruction.

"It's going to be okay…" Ur said, embracing him.

"Ur…? But…Why? Why did you come back? I thought I wasn't your student anymore?"

Ur stood back up and looked at Deliora again. The Inquisitor had already stood back up, supporting himself while his own disk-like lightsaber was strapped on his back.

"Gray, I want you to get Lyon and Kanan out of here…" Ur told Gray.

"Don't worry, he won't be alone." The Inquisitor assured.

"Wait, what who is-? Forget it…NO!"

Gray walked over to Lyon, who was still out and Kanan, who was slowly regaining his senses, standing up with his lightsaber under his armpit.

"Ok…I'll make sure Lyon and Gray are safe." Kanan said.

Ur nodded then turned around to advance towards Deliora while Kanan lifted Gray up for support while The Inquisitor helped Kanan by supporting the other half of Gray.

"But wait, you still never told me! Why did you come for me?" Gray asked again.

Without turning around, Ur answered. "A friend of mine told me something recently…She said I deserved to be happy. Which was strange because I never thought of myself as unhappy. She doesn't seem to get it…" She turned around and smiled. "I have three adorable little students that I spend each day with and watch them grow into men. What else could I possibly have asked for?"

Gray and Kanan looked down and finally noticed her ice leg that she crafted.

"Ur…Your leg…" Gray stuttered.

"Oh so you noticed? I lost the real one by this is going to do for now." Ur replied.

Gray couldn't handle the pain and began to openly weep.

"When I took you in I vowed to free you from the Darkness and even if it means I have to fight this demon then so be it…" Ur added.

"DON'T DO IT!" Gray begged.

"That demon is far beyond our capabilities." The Inquisitor said. "We must allow the Master to take responsibility for the apprentice's decisions."

"I don't want to leave her!" Gray exclaimed.

"This is no one's fault…" Ur said. "This is something we must do in order to be happy again."

"Wait…Ur…"

Lyon then awoke and stood back on his feet.

"Oh good." The Inquisitor murmured.

"I thought you were unconscious…?" Ur told Lyon.

"But…You're going to defeat it right…?" Lyon stuttered. "You're talking like you're not going to make it."

"Lyon…"

"Shut up Kanan! She can defeat it no problem! She's the most strongest-"

"Lyon…" Ur interrupted. "I've told you many times before…There are always stronger wizards."

"Th-Th-That can't be true…" Lyon shook.

"In the western countries there are more wizards stronger than me." Ur stated.

"No…That's not true…" Lyon repeated. "YOU are the strongest and if you're not…Then why have I been training with you all this time?"

"One day you're going to surpass me and by then I hope you move onto something worthwhile…" Ur responded. "Take a lesson from Kanan…He's taught us just as much as I've taught you."

"I trained with you because I thought you were the best there was…I still respect him but…You're the reason we've all been together! It was YOU! YOU taught us how to become wizards! Please don't betray me!"

"Lyon-"

Lyon then ran towards Deliora while everyone looked on with surprise. Kanan activated his lightsaber again and stood by Ur.

"If you're not going to defeat this thing then I WILL!" Lyon screamed.

Lyon spread his legs apart, crossed his arms together, and formed a blue circle at the ground.

"That stance…Lyon where did you learn that?!" Ur questioned in surprise.

"WHERE?! Since you're not going to teach us powerful magic…I went to the store and read ALL of your magic books." Lyon answered, as blue electricity began to surround him. "You've kept spells like the Ice Shell from us because you were afraid."

"THAT'S A DANGEROUS MOVE YOU'RE CASTING!" The Inquisitor called out. "Are you unaware what this will do to you?"

"Did you read the section with what happens to the caster?!" Ur asked.

Lyon began to glow brighter, as Deliora noticed. "Since magic can't defeat this thing then I'M GOING TO SE-"

Lyon was cut off however and he was sent flying into debris. Ur looked over to The Inquisitor to see that his palm was open.

"The user becomes the ice itself right?" He asked.

"Yes…" Ur responded. "And that is something I can't allow Lyon to do."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Gray freaked.

"Lyon is right however…The only way to defeat this thing is to seal it." Ur said. "Never thought Lyon would have the same idea I had…" She murmured to herself.

Ice began to form around Ur and she began to perform what was going to be her final act…The Ice Shell.

"I WILL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO HURT MY STUDENTS EVER AGAIN!" Ur shouted. "THIS IS THE END! ICE SHELL!"

With that, the Ice Magic circles surrounded Deliora and the entire place lit up as Ur began to seal it.

"UR! NO! Please DON'T DO IT! I'll do anything! JUST DON'T GO!"

"This is a sacrifice I have to make…In order to allow you to survive." Ur told Gray. "I will become the ice that will seal Deliora for good. Gray…Kanan…Please tell Lyon that I died. If he found out I'd been turned to ice then he'd probably waste his life to undo the spell. I want Lyon to live a full life…to see the world. Gray, Kanan…Inquisitor…I'd expect the same from all of you. Please don't cry…make me proud."

With the fact that Ur had disappeared completely and Deliora was finally sealed in the ice, Kanan and Gray struggled to keep it together but they wanted to remain strong for the sake of their teacher.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUR!" Gray blurted.

The Inquisitor only stared at Deliora with the ice that was now Ur.

"Now I have an opportunity to begin a new life. Thank the Force for that Master." He said.

"So…" Kanan went and stood along by The Inquisitor. "What now?" He asked, wiping his eyes.

"Now…?" The Inquisitor questioned. "Let's live another day." He answered.


	8. Chapter 8: Making Deals

Gray continued to sulk over Ur's end and waited right through to the afternoon for Lyon to awaken so he could tell him that Ur had indeed passed. Gray didn't put the full blame on Kanan or The Inquisitor for not defeating Deliora because even they were not strong enough to defeat it no matter what they were able to do. The Inquisitor, unknowingly, had already got up and left while Kanan and Gray stared up at the ice sealing Deliora.

"What are we going to do…?" Gray shook.

Kanan let out a sigh then said. "…We have to live up to Ur's promise. We can't just stop here."

"It's my fault that she's gone!" Gray exclaimed. "You sound like you don't even miss her!"

"I miss her as much as you do but I HAVE to live another day. Our master may be this giant chunk of ice but we can't let her request die. We can't become held back."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Gray asked.

"Well…She tried to convince Lyon that there are more powerful wizards out there. Maybe she's right."

"HEY." Gray looked around the surrounding areas. "Where's that Inquisitor whatever guy?"

"Oh…He's gone…" Kanan murmured. "I think he has the same idea."

He stood up and clipped his lightsaber to his belt and also managed to retrieve the doubled hilted lightsaber and clip it to his belt as well.

"Well if you want to go, then just go! I…I don't have the strength to move." Gray cried.

Kanan then walked closer to the ice and went down on his knees in a meditative, calm posture. Closing his eyes and reaching out with his palm, he connected himself to the Force and was able to say his last goodbyes to his Master.

"Master Ur…If you can hear me, thank you for everything. I promise…Me, Gray, and Lyon shall live our lives to our full potential. If one of us loses our way, I know that you will still be there to guide us out of the darkness. We will make you proud."

Kanan opened his eyes and went back to Gray, now curled up in a ball.

"I don't have the strength to go right now…" Gray muttered. "Go on without me."

"Gray, I can't just-"

"JUST GO OK!" Gray stood up with anger and concern on his face. "GO! YOU'RE READY I'M NOT!" He sat back down and calmed himself down. "Sorry Kanan but…Do you think we'll run into each other again in the western country?"

"If we believe we can find each other, then perhaps we shall."

With that, Kanan took his leave from the destroyed city and set out into the wilderness to try and prove Ur's fact correct and live up to her promise.

* * *

Kanan had been hiking for what it felt like an eternity right up until sunset. He had found himself wandering aimlessly across a treacherous mountain where a blizzard blew. Good thing for Kanan that thanks to the training of his master, Ur, he could endure the cold. When in combination in his power in the Force, he could see through the impossibly low visible path that the snow created for him.

Kanan wanted to try and find a place to rest before he could continue his journey but there was something else he could feel…The presence of The Inquisitor…But where?

Kanan jumped when the sound of the lightsaber that The Inquisitor's ignited. He reached for his two lightsabers on his belt and ignited both of them at the same time.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kanan shouted.

Kanan continued to stand firmly in the snow with the two blue lightsabers. Then behind him, the spinning red lightsaber belonging to The Inquisitor came flying towards him. Unlike their first encounter, Kanan was able to successfully knock the lightsaber away but it flew back into the hands of The Inquisitor himself. Both ends of his lightsaber remained activated and pushed onto Kanan's lightsabers.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU DECIDED TO SHOW!" The Inquisitor shouted.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!" Kanan shouted back.

Kanan pushed back The Inquisitor, releasing their sabers from crossing each other. The Inquisitor went on offense while Kanan resumed his defensive attacks. Kanan was able to successfully block all attacks and roll to the side where he landed on his back on the ground which made him use the doubled hilt saber and used its shooting functionality, which The Inquisitor ultimately blocked.

The Inquisitor charged once more and put more force into his lightsaber and collided with Kanan's.

"I AM READY! I'm ready to follow in what your master wanted for every single one of us."

The Inquisitor released from their sword lock and put his lightsaber back onto his back while Kanan deactivated his lightsabers, standing back on his feet, strapping his lightsabers back on the ground.

"I've already established my camp. Care to join?" The Inquisitor asked.

"Uh…Got anything to eat?" Kanan questioned.

"Of course!" The Inquisitor responded. "One does need to be prepared for anything to come."

"That's great…I wasn't expecting you to ambush me. I knew you were here but…I thought we were okay?" Kanan said. "And I really don't know where to go right now." He then chuckled.

"Let's talk more in my cave. We should be able to find some more peace and quiet there. Plus, I have a plan that may just work for the both of us."

* * *

The Inquisitor's little small camp he had set up only really had were his supplies of meat and a small fire surrounded and contained by rocks. The Inquisitor set up a small cooking rack and had the meat he had to cook, slowly watching it as it turned and roasted slowly. The meat appeared and smelled like deer meat but Kanan didn't appear to mind and would consume just about anything to keep his body energies maintained.

"Kanan Jarrus was it?" The Inquisitor asked.

"Mmm hm…" Kanan nodded.

"Ever since your master sealed that monster away, how do you feel now that we're all the way out here?"

"Well I…I don't even know where to start. There's so much going on in my head right now." Kanan explained.

"Hmm…" The Inquisitor focused his Force energy and directed it towards Kanan and scanned the radiant of emotions. "I sense…Pain, fear…However, there is a mix of…Courage and determination to compensate."

"Well you're just about right." Kanan nodded. "Hey um…It's funny…"

"What's so funny?" The Inquisitor asked.

Kanan held up his own lightsaber and extended his blue colored laser blade.

"We have the same kind of weapon."

He then deactivated his lightsaber while holding onto the inactive lightsaber hilt.

"And?" The Inquisitor asked.

"We could both come from the same…Wherever we came from." Kanan replied. "Um…Even if we've only known each other for months with barely any contact with each other, I feel as if we've been associated before."

"You know, coincidentally I was just thinking the same thing." The Inquisitor gasped. "In fact, I remember almost everything."

"What's everything?" Kanan asked.

"Well…Every night I would sleep in those woods in a cave I would dream. It involved me…Assigned by an Empire to hunt down Jedi like you." The Inquisitor said.

"So…Are we enemies now?" Kanan asked.

"I'd like to think of us as associates. We are here for a reason Jarrus but the question is why?"

"So…" Kanan gasped. "Does that mean-?"

"I've come to the conclusion that we aren't who we really are. This is a different galaxy and planet with different rules and conditions. The Force works as we both know works in mysterious ways. Perhaps indeed, we were once those grown warriors fighting on the tip of the dark and light. You fought for the freedom and liberation of the galaxy while I only took part in the Empire's schemes."

"Yeah! That sounds familiar!" Kanan blurted. "Well…" He then frowned and put his head down. "I do remember the loss of a master…Jedi…In that galaxy and I was the same age as I am today."

"Yes loss is tragic but for the sake of your masters and those sacrificed, we need to continue walking. That I know YOU are aware of."

"Yeah…But if we were enemies before then…What was the pain like for you?" Kanan asked.

The Inquisitor then widened his eyes and then became stiff as stone.

"Uh…Hello?"

Kanan stood back up and waved his hands across his eyes and snapped his fingers. Nothing.

"The Clone Wars…" The Inquisitor finally sighed. "Do you remember seeing it in your dreams?"

"Well…Sort of." Kanan shrugged. "I know my story however. Jedi were eliminated and they were…" He started to choke but cleared his throat to continue. "Well…The Jedi Order and the Republic were split apart. I remember my Master Depa Billaba very well."

"Yes, so you do remember…That's good." The Inquisitor nodded. "I remember where I was by that time."

"So where were you?" Kanan asked.

"…I…I don't know…" The Inquisitor realised. "I can't remember. All I've ever know was follow and obey the Sith, do your duty for the Empire, the end. There's nothing before that. That's my pain. Who was I? Surely I couldn't have been an Inquisitor my whole life."

"Well it's not your real name." Kanan said.

"Hmph, you're funny Jarrus." The Inquisitor smirked. "But I think I'll have to keep it. That's all I really am for now."

He then looked over at the cooking meet over the fire and found that it was ready for consumption.

"For now…Let's focus on eating?" The Inquisitor shrugged.

"Well at least I'm not the only funny one." Kanan chuckled.

The two laughed together then ate the deer meat at their own balanced pace. While eating, The Inquisitor reached towards his back and pulled his lightsaber out. He activated his red bladed weapon and stood by a wide wall.

"So…" The Inquisitor began, poking his lightsaber into the wall. "This is where we were."

Kanan watched as he carved the shapes of mountains and from there, he drew a line.

"And we've made it to Brago. Now the only solution I could ever think of in the scenario of joining and training with other wizards is…"

From the spot he mentioned was Brago, he carved another line across the wall and stopped.

"There's a nearby town that is called Magnolia. Perhaps when we get there…"

The Inquisitor then began to carve an emblem on the wall, a symbol of a guild.

"You want us to go down there and join Fairy Tail?" Kanan asked.

"No better way to continue our lives as we still have a responsibility with these powers." The Inquisitor said, opening his palm letting out mists of ice.

"I see your point but what about…?" Kanan ignited his lightsaber again.

"That we shall figure out together. We're both connected to the Force, we should be able to get ourselves out of this…Or maybe just you…"

"Wait, why just me? If we go back you could…Help the-"

"NO!" The Inquisitor interjected. "I mean…Haven't you dreamt of our final duel aboard a star ship?"

"Oh…" Kanan gasped. "Didn't we both die?"

"Not exactly…The way I saw it, I was falling to my death into fire looking up at you. In the blink of light, you were gone." The Inquisitor explained.

"And in my dream, it was in a blink of light that you were gone too." Kanan said. " And me...This is confusing…"

"Let's not try and get in to over our heads. Let's finish our meal, rest up, and we set out for Magnolia first thing. Deal?"

"Oh we HAVE a deal!" Kanan exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9: Rough Greetings

Static was going off and a muffled voice being cut off every few seconds lingered.

 _"Th- i-Sen- exi- Ga- Tra-"_

As seconds past, the voice began to become more clear and easier to decipher.

 _"Se- se- se-se-se-se-Senator in exile Gall Travis."_

More static went off as the transmission skipped ahead.

 _"The sun may have set on the Old Republic but a new freedom can be won! If we are brave enough to fight for it today."_

* * *

Kanan shot up out of sleep and woke up.

"Just a dream…" He sighed.

Kanan then looked around the cave and saw that The Inquisitor was absent.

"Did he-?"

Then from outside came the sound of The Inquisitor's lightsaber spinning along with him grunting. Kanan ran outside the cave and saw The Inquisitor holding his red, spinning lightsaber in the air, chasing off a couple of Vulcan.

"This mountain is crawling with these things!" The Inquisitor grumbled.

"AHEM." Kanan exclaimed.

The Inquisitor turned back to see Kanan standing with his arms crossed.

"Oh good morning." The Inquisitor greeted. "Vulcan were close to raiding our camp."

"Well I see you did a good job at scaring them off." Kanan commented.

"Indeed I did." The Inquisitor responded, putting his lightsaber back on his back.

"So…Are we going?" Kanan then asked.

"Yes. Put your lightsaber back together. You may never know if they will come back."

* * *

After a long struggle up until up to mid-morning, Kanan and The Inquisitor were able to make it to the bottom of the mountain, repelling any assault from an unexpected Vulcan, scaring them off with their lightsabers or simply holding them back, or freezing them in place with Ice Magic.

As the snow subsided and the green landscape began to become more frequent as they continued, they deactivated their lightsabers. The Inquisitor put his disk lightsaber attached to the usual spot at the back of his chest armor and Kanan continued his traditional way of carrying his lightsaber in two pieces while he strapped the other lightsaber at his waist.

"Why don't you wear your saber fully?" The Inquisitor asked.

"It's um…Somewhat of a habit. I find that someone could become surprised when I put it together and fight." Kanan explained.

"Hmm….Fine." The Inquisitor shrugged. "If it's for concealment I respect that but I do however think that people out there need to discover and grow into the ways of the Force."

"Yeah, we're two against…How many people? Probably millions of people." Kanan pointed out.

"That's how most religions start, does it not?" The Inquisitor asked.

"Well, yeah." Kanan sighed. "We'll figure it out I guess but for now, I'm carrying my lightsaber like this because I'm used to it. Speaking of which, how do we explain to people where we got them?"

"Like you said, one step at a time." The Inquisitor responded. "If they even admit us, it is inevitable of the fact that we need to present to them our weapons."

"Well let's just keep going, Magnolia's bound to be in our sights sooner or later." Kanan said.

They continued on towards Magnolia through the lightly covered forest and sunny day. From the top of a hill, a sign read directions to Magnolia and for Mt. Hakobe.

"Isn't that the mountain we were just camping at?" Kanan asked.

"…Yes." The Inquisitor answered.

"Okay…So there it is!" Kanan pointed.

There Magnolia Town stood in the distance at the bottom of the hill.

"This should be interesting." The Inquisitor mused.

"This is it…" Kanan mumbled. "Ur…I really hope that this is it."

"HEY." The Inquisitor snapped. "Focus. We're not without worry yet. We just need to find out how to get in."

"Right, sorry…Inquisitor. Is that what you really want to be called for the rest of your life?" Kanan asked.

"Hmm…For now I suppose." The Inquisitor shrugged.

They continued to strive forward and they entered the rather huge town that expanded with a variety of houses and buildings scattered about and people walking the streets performing their everyday tasks, minding their own business.

"Hmm…" The Inquisitor rubbed his chin. "You feel that don't you?" He asked Kanan.

"Yup…" Kanan nodded. "I sense…So much magic here. That has to be where the guild is!"

"Let's follow that sense. The guild should not be too far from here." The Inquisitor said.

Kanan and The Inquisitor walked through town acting typical, controlled, and cautious. Everything was going fairy smoothly, no one was becoming worked up of the lightsabers that the two carried. The Inquisitor continued to remain cautious and listened throughout town, checking if anyone was questioning the presence of their lightsabers strapped to them.

The Inquisitor was still confident that he and Kanan could reach the guild without raising an alarm to local authorities or the townsfolk. The Inquisitor was still aware that he wasn't completely human but was as intelligent and alive as any other person on Earthland. He thought that many people with many different qualities and looks have come through the town.

So far, people weren't turning their attention and becoming alarmed towards the two however…The Inquisitor could here whispers in the Force due to his enhanced vision and hearing. He could not hear exactly what the locals were whispering but one thing he did know was, it was directed towards him and it was questioning his appearance and his disk lightsaber on his back.

"Something's wrong…" The Inquisitor told Kanan.

"Yeah." Kanan nodded. "I feel it too…Maybe we won't be so lucky after all. I thought that so many types of people would come through this town and not be questioned?"

"My thoughts precisely." The Inquisitor responded. "Whatever I am, I'm not from this planet, nor do I match any particular species of animal."

"Hey, cheer up!" Kanan smirked. "I'm not from this planet either!"

The Inquisitor wasn't really taking Kanan's joke too lightly, and just merely frowned.

"I thought we had a deal here. We're going to get through this! Right?"

"…Yes." The Inquisitor said. "After all to be fair Jarrus, there's always something more mystical and weird than me or our sabers."

"Hmm…Yeah." Kanan shrugged.

"Let's just keep going." The Inquisitor rolled his eyes.

Continuing to casually walk the streets, continuing to remain cautious, both of them eventually made it across town safely and there before them, stood them was a tall building with three banner scrolling down the bottom, a pattern of sloped red tiles split apart on the roof, and of course, a giant sign on the front that read, **Fairy Tail.**

"You feel that don't you? All that magic, all that power?" The Inquisitor asked.

"No actually…I'm actually getting more violent vibes coming from inside there." Kanan responded.

"Hmm…Perhaps a brawl or conflict among members. Let us hope that this does not occur to regularly." The Inquisitor said.

Kanan and The Inquisitor walked up to the front door but Kanan put his arm in front of The Inquisitor and stopped him before he could push the door open.

"How did you even find out about this place while you were living alone?" Kanan questioned.

"Well…I didn't stay in the mountains." The Inquisitor responded. "I often went to town, picked up scraps and remains of magazines and to my luck, I have to come across a page torn off with Fairy Tail and it's details."

"Um…Ok." Kanan said, accepting his answer. "No seriously, listen."

The Inquisitor pressed his head against the door and he indeed heard the screams of two girls coming from inside. Before he could comment on what was happening, the door flung open and The Inquisitor was knocked back, which he however jumped back up. Two girls, one with light hair (Tied in a top slanted purple pony tail), wearing dark shoes, stockings, mini shorts, and a dark shirt. The other having red hair, wearing gray armor, dark boots, and a long, tight, white skirt and lastly, a sword was holstered at her side.

Kanan and The Inquisitor watched as the two girls wrestled on the ground, cursing back at each other, trying to win and triumph against each other.

"Well THAT'S a nice first impression." Kanan sighed.

"Excuse me ladies…" The Inquisitor called down to them.

The two girls stopped fighting as the light-haired pushed the other girl away and walked up towards The Inquisitor. The girl gave The Inquisitor a ferocious glare, which he wasn't intimidated by.

"DO I LOOK LIKE AN OLD LADY?!"

The girl rapidly threw a punch at The Inquisitor but with his reflexes, he was able to catch the girl's fist into his palm.

"Uh…Who's in charge here?" Kanan asked.

As the light-haired girl continued to try and throw various physical attacks at The Inquisitor, the red-haired girl went up to Kanan as they both watched.

"Wow, Mira's really out of her game…" The girl chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Kanan snapped. "Who's in charge here?"

"…Oh great, more people want to join…" The girl murmured. "Are you wishing to join this guild?" She asked Kanan.

"Well that's why we're here." Kanan responded. "Hey Inquisitor, are you done?!" He called out to his companion.

"NOPE!" The Inquisitor called back, continuing to block her attacks. "She won't stop, this may take a little while!"

"YEAH?! WELL YOU'LL BE DOWN ON THE GROUND IN NO TIME!" The light-haired girl roared.

The red-haired girl glared at Kanan then said. "How dare you! You disturbed our match!"

"Hey, it's not my fault." Kanan defended. "I just got here, how was I supposed to know that this would happen?"

"Well…Fine." The girl grunted. "If you and your friend would like to join our guild, then please speak to our Master, Makarov."

The girl then pushed Kanan inside the guild then slammed the giant door behind him, making him fall face forward on the ground. Before he could stand up on his feet, a familiar voice of an old friend filled his ears.

"Kanan, is that you?"

Kanan looked up to the boy who was talking to him. It was his fellow peer that he had trained while learning the power and beauty of Ice Magic…

"Gray…"

Suddenly, his old friend was tossed across the guild hall by a boy with lightly pink colored hair, a white scarf, long sleeved red top, and yellow pants.

"I'M GONNA SHOW YOU!" The boy yelled.

"YEAH?! BRING IT ON!" Gray yelled back.

"Hey wa-"

Before Kanan knew it, the boy and Gray rumbled out the door and continued their fight outside.

"Fighting must be typical here…" Kanan sighed. "If Gray got in here, then so can I. Wonder if Lyon followed him…"

Kanan took a few moments to observe the guild hall and the members sitting quietly about, as if they were used to the chaos that the pairs caused around the guild.

The guild hall had wooden supports running through the middle. Seating tables were neatly organized around and at the end of the hall, Kanan noticed a bar with drinks kept neatly organized on rows and on the bar counter sat a small elderly looking man with green colored robes and a dark colored light jacket.

"Young man! Over here!" He cried out.

Kanan walked past some guild members right up to the small old man sitting on the counter.

"So sorry about those little headaches…They tend to fight every now and then."

"My friend should have no problem." Kanan commented nonchalantly. "So you're Master Makarov?"

"So you're here to join Fairy Tail eh kid?" Makarov questioned. "Say, what kind of magic do and your weild?"

Kanan had a funny feeling that just talking wouldn't get the Master interested but instead, he opened his palm, calling on the Force, pulling an empty cup off the shelf from the air, into his hand.

"Oh, Telekinesis? Very nice…" Makarov commented.

"That's not all Master but…One of your apprentices, Gray…I trained with him and his Master. I can wield Ice Magic as well."

"Hmm…" Makarov widened his eyes. "You can cast Ice Magic?"

"Yes, same with-"

Kanan was then interrupted as he saw The Inquisitor walk inside the guild hall, pushing back the light haired girl through the air with a Force push. The girl appeared to become much more aggravated with The Inquisitor while he reached behind his back to pull his lightsaber out and activated it.

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! STOP!"

Kanan put his lightsaber together and crossed his blue blade with The Inquisitor's red.

"We're not trying to kill our fellow guild members!" Kanan scolded.

"Kalm down Jarrus." The Inquisitor responded, pushing Kanan off. "I wasn't trying to kill her, I just had to be a little more extreme because negotiations don't work."

"That's because you won't fight me properly!" The light-haired girl interjected. "FINE! IF YOU DON'T FIGHT ME, FIGHT HIM!" She then yelled, pointing at Kanan.

"That's enough fighting for one day!" Makarov exclaimed. "Recruits!"

Kanan and The Inquisitor looked at Makarov then obeyed their new Master by deactivating their lightsabers and putting them away.

"What kind of light sticks have you brought with you to MY guild?!" Makarov questioned.

"Lightsabers." The Inquisitor responded.

Makarov looked at The Inquisitor confused and bewildered but snapped his focus back. "Ok I'll tell you what. You two duel with your…weapons while the rest of us watch." Makarov proposed. "I have to make sure you are legit. So…"

Makarov then noticed Gray and the pink-haired boy continuing to assault each other as they came back inside the guild.

"Aww…Gramps! That's not fair!"

"Natsu! ENOUGH!" Makarov exclaimed. "You need to stop needlessly fighting with Gray! I'm trying to arrange a friendly sword duel to see what our possibly two new candidates can do." Makarov then turned to Kanan and The Inquisitor. "What are your names?"

"Kanan Jarrus."

"I call myself The Inquisitor. Just call me Inquisitor."

"Alright…Show me what you two got!" Makarov cried. "BUT DON'T DESTROY ANYTHING." He then emphasized. "Oh, have fun!"

The rest of the guild cheered as Kanan and The Inquisitor ignited their lightsabers. Kanan used his own blue lightsaber while he kept the doubled hilted variant on his side and The Inquisitor only had one half of his lightsaber activated and kept the other inactive, having his weapon remain in its crescent form.

"So, how do we know who's the winner? Anyone?" Makarov called out to his guild apprentices.

"Well…I-"

"TO THE DEATH!" The light-haired girl interrupted The Inquisitor.

"How about!" The red-haired girl stepped in. "They keep fighting and whoever can be disarmed, knocked to the ground first, or failed to block an attack, wins!"

"What a lovely idea Erza!" Makarov nodded in agreement.

"Um, yeah question." Kanan said.

Everyone in the guild laughed hysterically from Kanan's question.

"Can't we have a five or ten second limit on the ground?" Kanan asked.

"Well it's not going to be a rough fight, so stop whining and do your sword spar!" Erza emphasized.

"OKAY BOYS! Show Fairy Tail your skills!"

Kanan and The Inquisitor stood eye to eye with their lightsabers. Kanan struck first as he attempted to swing his lightsaber sideways but The Inquisitor dodged it and attacked downwards, which Kanan blocked. Their blades released from contact then The Inquisitor lunged his lightsaber forwards, which Kanan swatted away. From there, The Inquisitor attacked from behind Kanan but he was able to block it just in time, and he kicked The Inquisitor in the gut.

"Hmm, not bad." The Inquisitor commented.

"I can do better." Kanan smirked.

He charged forward with his lightsaber in the air and swung it down towards The Inquisitor, who blocked the attack by swatting the blade away and pushing his palm out and let out a bit of Force energy, which Kanan was able to counter by pushing back. In doing so however, Kanan lost the Force push battle and was forced down on one knee.

The Inquisitor rushed and collided his lightsaber with Kanan's and forced Kanan back to his feet and started to push him back. Kanan stayed on his toes and The Inquisitor pushed him into the guild's front door where he put more pressure into his lightsaber so Kanan could stay immobilized and stuck against the wall.

Kanan knew that it was physically impossible to push The Inquisitor off of him but he still wasn't ready to give up. He then deactivated his lightsaber, crouched, and rolled over to the side just in time before The Inquisitor's blade could signify Kanan's defeat.

Kanan ignited his lightsaber once more and slowly approached The Inquisitor with his blade slanted over his head.

"ALRIGHT!" Makarov suddenly shouted out.

Kanan and The Inquisitor held their lightsabers down, turning to face Master Makarov walking up to them while the others watched.

"That's all I needed to see. Fine swordsmanship gentlemen! Fine use of your telekinesis as well! You are both head strong and both most welcome to join our guild. Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Both of them nodded with satisfaction then put their lightsabers away.

"We're most honored to be aboard sir." The Inquisitor said.

"Now…I still don't know what you've brought into my guild but what the heck? I have two more recruits and they should do me proud!" Makarov pridefully smiled. "Now if you will please follow me?"

The guild cheered for the welcoming of Kanan Jarrus and The Inquisitor into the Fairy Tail guild. As the guild members knew, now Kanan and The Inquisitor were now going to choose their Fairy Tail markings. Kanan and The Inquisitor followed Makarov but from the crowd, The Inquisitor could feel his arm being tugged at. It was the light-haired girl that was trying to fight him previously.

"Mira was it?" The Inquisitor asked.

"That's Mirajane to you!" She barked. "Just so you know…As long as you're here, YOU'RE MY SECOND RIVAL."

"If you insist…" The Inquisitor shrugged, turning his attention back.

He caught up to Makarov and Kanan and Mirajane stood there bewildered and annoyed. The guild watched as Makarov stamped Kanan with a green colored Fairy Tail marking on his right arm while The Inquisitor received a red Fairy Tail stamp at the back of his head.

Everyone in the guild cheered while Mirajane glared at The Inquisitor while it appeared that he took notice and glared back.

"Ok Mr. Inquisitor…You'll be afraid of me alright…You'll be afraid…" Mirajane murmured.


	10. Chapter 10: Order

It was later into the night after the two were officially part of the Fairy Tail guild…Kanan and The Inquisitor were still active while the rest of the guild slept. They'd picked out a nice spot near the hilltops that surrounded Mangolia to train with their lightsabers. The Inquisitor was still able to remember some lightsaber forms, including Kanan's favored Form III, Soresu.

They both helped each other. Kanan used variation and skill of Jar'kai, double lightsaber combat, to help The Inquisitor practise with his spinning lightsaber. They were able to run through various Form's that they wouldn't have trouble with, using variations of defense of Form I and Form III, the aggressiveness of Form V, Djem So, and the fluidity of Form II, Makashi.

Putting all of them together, they now had some good hope and motivation to continue to develop their techniques while they still relied on the Force to guide them to the future. Even if Kanan and The Inquisitor were on opposite ends of the Light and Dark Sides of the Force, it was still all part of the same Force that surrounded them and called out to.

"This is good routine." Kanan nodded.

"Yes, this is the best I could do…For both of us." The Inquisitor said.

"It was convenient that you remembered some lightsaber forms but what about everything else?" Kanan questioned.

"What is everything else?" The Inquisitor responded back in question.

"The Empire, the Jedi?" Kanan reminded him. "There's only so much we can remember."

"Oh…That…" The Inquisitor realised. "As an Inquisitor, it was my job to hunt Jedi like you. Fortunately, I think my ranks and privileges have been revoked. There's no Empire on this planet to tell me what to do anymore. No Empire to impose on Magic."

"Well if the Force can be wielded and we still have our sabers." Kanan pointed out. "If that's the case, our own universe shouldn't be too far away. I just the hope whatever's out there, stays clear away from this planet."

"Even with the both of us out of the picture, where does that leave you?" The Inquisitor asked.

"What are you talking about again?" Kanan questioned.

"Please tell me you remember the part where I said I was falling into fire, looking up at you…" The Inquisitor groaned, face palming.

"OH…!" Kanan then realised. "If you were looking up to me before I disappeared from your view. Knowing you, you should have escaped that star ship."

"And yet we're both here branched off from who we used to be." Kanan commented. "Oh yeah that's right…Only I was supposed to live after my enemy perished."

"We've already established that we are not enemies now." The Inquisitor said. "I believe that is something I can live with."

"Well I guess we're going to be living for quite a lot with Fairy Tail!" Kanan smirked.

"Yes…" The Inquisitor agreed. "There will be disputes, there will be sorrow, but I presume our Master, Makarov, would emphasise all of us as family, both old and new faces."

"I just hope that Gray can control himself from causing another dispute." Kanan sighed.

"Well the more one fights with one another, the more connected they can become." The Inquisitor stated.

Kanan stood up and stretched his arms with a yawn. "Well, I going to sleep. I need rest."

"While you're sleeping, see if you dig up anything." The Inquisitor requested. "See if you can have project a vision. Let's try and gather more information."

"And put the pieces together, yeah sure…" Kanan yawned once more. "Good night."

The Inquisitor gave him a simple wave as Kanan went back into town to return to the guild so he can get to his sleeping quarters. The Inquisitor gave himself time to think, rubbing his chin as he looked at the dimly lit town while sitting cross-legged, looking at the stars.

He continued to try and think in peace now that he had that silent moment to himself, slowly breathing in and out to further calm his adrenaline from the training he'd done with Kanan.

The Inquisitor still exhaled while looking out into the stars and the dimly lit town. Continuing to sit for a couple of minutes thinking this whole situation between him and Kanan…The air began to feel chilly and The Inquisitor could feel an ominous wind coursing down his neck.

"Hmm…?"

 _"Your task, is not complete Inquisitor…"_

The Inquisitor didn't jump out of surprise from an unexpected mechanical voice that echoed nearby but instead reacted by widening his eyes. He pulled his lightsaber from his back and ignited both ends and stayed on alert, following the sound of the mechanical breath around the mountainous area that he was in.

Continuing to hold his doubled bladed lightsaber horizontally in front of his view, he stood quiet and could hear the breath becoming much louder than eventually it died down and The Inquisitor let out a sigh of relief.

Then from behind him, he heard the sound of a lightsaber activation, followed by the re-initiation of the breathing he had been tracking.

He turned and blocked an incoming strike from a…Dark…Unnatural being, who stood tall, was completely covered in a black suit of armor, and wore an intimidating mask.

"Disappointing Inquisitor…" The masked man blurted.

The Inquisitor despite his skill he believed and knew he possessed in the lightsaber, he was pushed back by a single stroke from the masked man's lightsaber, causing him to fall to the ground and have his own lightsaber deactivate.

"The Jedi lives…"

The man hung his lightsaber over his head and swung it down towards The Inquisitor, which he forced himself to roll out of the way.

"The Padawan is not turned…"

The Inquisitor stood back up, ignited one side of his lightsaber, and tried to keep himself on his feet so the Dark man.

"You have failed your mission. Now punishment is to be endured."

The Inquisitor found himself back on the ground and with their blades coming in contact, The Inquisitor ended up being disarmed, his lightsaber falling off the cliff, followed by a loud splash. With one hand, The Inquisitor was grabbed and held by his throat in the air. The dark man prepared to bring his lightsaber back so that he may be able to thrust it forward and deliver the final blow that would kill him.

The Inquisitor acted afraid of this dark man and instinctively and unconsciously pushed forward with the Force, causing the man to release him, but also cause The Inquisitor to fall into the abyss where his lightsaber fell.

In a single array of water surrounding him as he was dunked into the port, he instantly felt the sense and feeling that he hit ground instantly but the water was much shallower than he expected it to be. Checking his surroundings, he could see that he was inside a shallow cave pond.

He shot back up on his feet and shivered as he wandered aimlessly down a dark path with very little lighting and only the Force urging him to keep walking forward. The Inquisitor came to a dead end at the cave but as he observed the rock in front of him, he was able to see that there was a certain part of the rock that had been carved smoothly while the rest had been left in its natural, roughly shaped rock.

He called upon the Force and began to focus on the smooth stone in front of him. The stone then responded to The Inquisitor by sinking into the ground, opening some kind of door with a barely visible sign to what was beyond it. The Inquisitor took a long breath and stepped beyond the rock door.

The door rose back up again and it sealed The Inquisitor inside, leaving him with no chance of return. When he turned back and his arms swayed across his face, he could tell and feel like he was in different clothing.

"What's this…?"

The Inquisitor found that his original clothing had somehow switched out and now he was in the regular attire that had apparently matched Jedi robes, if not then he knew that he was wearing real Jedi robes. He looked back up from the robes he was wearing and saw a great, tall hand standing before him, looking out towards a huge complex array of buildings and structures in the distance that were much larger than Magnolia.

At The Inquisitor's side, a basic dark colored lightsaber stood at the side of his belt. It seemed to have been a replacement to the disk lightsaber he'd just lost. Just as he was turning around to explore where he had ended up, flashes of soldiers dressed in white armor appeared in his mind, with them firing blasters with blue projectiles while Jedi were being slaughtered by the barrage of men surrounding them.

If The Inquisitor didn't know any better, those were soldiers who were dressed in Imperial Stormtrooper armor…Or maybe…It could have been…NO. Before the later years in the Empire, Clone Troopers continued their service after the Galactic Republic's conversion to the Galactic Empire, the Empire he once served.

Whatever was about to happen, the Jedi were the primary targets for the yet-to-be Empire. This is where it all began in the closing days of the Clone Wars and the disbandment of the Republic and rise of the Empire.

"I'm in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant…" The Inquisitor realised. "But if this is supposed to be the temple and there are Je-"

He jumped from the sound of loud footsteps coming from the temple entrance in the distance. Clone Troopers with their blasters raised up, walking in a large formation, guided by a man in a dark cloak, holding a gray lightsaber on his right hand.

"Get the Jedi men! Execute Order 66!" The soldiers shouted.

The man in the dark cloak and activated his lightsaber. The Inquisitor was expecting someone armed with a red colored blade to represent the Jedi's enemy, the Sith, but the color of the leader's lightsaber was blue.

With the lightsaber The Inquisitor had, he ignited it but soon found himself being bombarded by the constant fire from the clones. He did his best to block every single shot at him but he found himself however, succumbing to the clones and getting shot multiples times in the torso. He fell backwards but death did not come but instead, his re-awakening.

He felt like he was sinking as the clone troopers ran past him, followed by their leader with the blue lightsaber, ordering to leave no survivors, kill every Jedi.

The Inquisitor found himself back on the hill where he had been training the night before. The city of Magnolia still stood proudly in front of him.

"Order 66…I wonder where Jarrus was at that time…" The Inquisitor wondered. "Or perhaps his Master was the reason he was to live?"

The Inquisitor looked around and his lightsaber was misplaced and was not around with him, as if everything that he dreamt occurred and he needed to find a new weapon to become accustomed to.

"Hmm…Or maybe…"

For an odd reason that he couldn't truly explain, he cocked an eyebrow staring at the blue sky, picturing Mirajane wielding his lightsaber.


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected

The Inquisitor's suspicions and fantasy to his amusement, came true. When he returned to the Fairy Tail guild, he could notice that Master Makarov glared at him furiously and there was Mirajane, carelessly flaying about his own lightsaber and Kanan standing with his lightsaber blocking every single undisciplined and untrained strike that Mirajane could throw at him while other guild members watched.

"WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?!" Makarov questioned with a growl.

The Inquisitor maintained his focus and instead, walked past the Master keeping his eyes on Mirajane and Kanan, showing no signs of falter or any quivering to show Makarov that he would calm the situation and fight at hand.

"Mirajane..." The Inquisitor sighed, crossing his arms.

"HA! HA! I got your lightstick! You can't stop me!" Mirajane cried.

"Kanan...Please step aside." The Inquisitor humbly requested.

"Sorry, I can't right now!" Kanan shouted.

The Inquisitor rolled his eyes and could feel frustration radiating from his Master. To end this quickly, he opened his palms, focused the force on both Kanan and Mirajane, then pushed them both away from each other, knocking them down to the floor.

"I WASN'T DONE!" Mirajane yelled.

Right beside Kanan, stood Erza, watching The Inquisitor handle Mirajane without any difficulty. She laughed when Mirajane tried to strike The Inquisitor with his own lightsaber but instead had it swiped from her hand, forcefully pulled out of her hand telepathically, back into The Inquisitor's.

"You are now…" The Inquisitor declared, putting his lightsaber on his back. "For now."

Kanan disassembled his lightsaber and put the two pieces on his belt the casual way he'd carry it. He looked at The Inquisitor, having some disagreement in his facial expression, with his teeth chattering and him shaking his head on a fast pace.

"ARGH!"

The Inquisitor turned when he heard Makarov let out a groan.

"You musn't go sleep outside the guild on a hill like that!"

"I do apologize Master. I assure you, it will not happen again." The Inquisitor assured. "Although I do not believe in accidents, the reason why I was sleeping out there is something that I wish to discuss privately. For my lightsaber however..." He turned and simply stared at Mirajane as she cocked an eyebrow. "Stealing my weapon and carelessly flailing it about like a toy is no accident."

"What?" Mirajane exclaimed. "It's not like you were going to use it anyway."

The Inquisitor again, rolled his eyes and laughed consciously. Next, he pushed his hand on Mirajane's back and began shoving her towards the guild door.

"HEY! Hands off!" Mirajane demanded.

"Then I suppose you don't want to use my lightsaber ever again?" The Inquisitor asked.

Mirajane stopped in her tracks and freed herself from The Inquisitor.

"...You...Actually want to teach me?" Mirajane asked, surprised.

In disagreement, some of the other guild members gasped.

"NO WAY!"

"My weapon, my rules. Master?"

"Hmm...Maybe...Mirajane fighting with a lightstick? That is something I'd definitely like to see." Makarov nodded.

"Thank you Master." The Inquisitor said with a bow. "Jarrus!" He then cried.

"Wha..."

"Let me borrow your lightsaber." The Inquisitor requested.

"Uh...Can we run through that again?" Kanan questioned, unsure.

"I need a proper lightsaber to work with. You can hand me either one." The Inquisitor said.

"Um...Yeah, okay, just let me go get it." Kanan frantically nodded, running off.

"HEY!" A pink-haired boy shouted.

"Oh, I remember you. You are Natsu I presume?" The Inquisitor asked.

"Yeah, one question. WHY MAKE MIRA MORE DANGEROUS THAN SHE ALREADY IS?!" Natsu questioned.

"B-"

"That Jedi stuff is just too much. I don't think it's going to work to well with her."

The Inquisitor saw that the other boy who approached him was Kanan's peer, Gray.

"Gray! Your clothes!" A girl called out.

Gray looked down surprised to see that he was in his boxers when he thought that he would have been fully dressed.

"ARGH! WHY DO I STILL HAVE THIS HABIT?!" Gray complained.

"Maybe you should be less of a weirdo..." Natsu commented.

"WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE?!" Gray yelled.

"LET'S GO!"

Immediately, Natsu and Gray got into an aggressive brawl while The Inquisitor presumed to wait for Kanan, thinking that he should break up the two. Erza however, went ahead before he could take action and broke Natsu and Gray apart.

"THAT'S ENOUGH FIGHTING FROM YOU TWO." Erza declared

"I assume those two hate each other for various reasons?" The Inquisitor asked Mirajane.

"You may not know but Natsu can wield fire magic." Mirajane explained.

"Natural for two opposites to become open in attraction that forms conflict." The Inquisitor commented.

"Oooh, look at you smart guy." Mirajane sarcastically grinned. "Nothing gets past your big head."

"Hmm…" The Inquisitor continued to observe Gray. "That one…Gray Fullbuster…Fiery passion for one who has been trained under cold circumstances."

"What was he saying about "Jedi stuff"?" Mirajane asked.

"Rid yourself of questions Mirajane." The Inquisitor said. "In due time, explanations will be presented."

"Your friend is taking an awful long time." Erza mentioned.

"You are Erza?" The Inquisitor asked.

"Well at least you remembered my name…" Erza smirked. "From what I've gathered from your friend Kanan, you, him, and Gray knew each other?"

"I briefly knew them." The Inquisitor responded. "Circumstances and information forced me out of my isolation and led me here." He then opened his palm and let ice flow through. "I have watched and waited for the right opportunity to meet Jarrus and I have been able to self-educate myself."

The Inquisitor closed his palm and ceased the flow of magic and it just so happened that Kanan had finally gotten the double hilted lightsaber for The Inquisitor.

"Thank you Jarrus."

The Inquisitor opened a hand and pulled the lightsaber towards him and took grasp of it and placed it in the hands of Mirajane.

"I still don't think that's a good idea." Natsu detested.

"Have no fear." The Inquisitor simply responded. "Swordsmanship and lightsaber combat is an art and I welcome those who show interest. Those who can keep the flame of passion and dedication alive will thrive."

The Inquisitor shifted and turned towards the guild door and began to walk outside. Mirajane broke out of her daze and hurried to catch up to him.

"He's not using his head straight." Gray shook his head.

"Better than what you've been doing." Kanan laughed.

"Well…You can have your Force and lightsaber, I'm just going to stick to magic." Gray groaned.

"Well, I'm not stopping you." Kanan shrugged.

Kanan looked over to Erza, looking at the now closed door of the guild hall, who was in deep concentration and thought.

"Have you ever seen Mirajane that disoriented?" Kanan asked.

"Never up until now." Erza replied. "What kind of hole did you dig him out of?" She then asked.

"Well…It's a long story. Some parts you would doubt but, I found him while out of chance, wandering into the mountains." Kanan answered.

"How did you find Fairy Tail?" Erza asked.

"It was HIS idea." Kanan exclaimed.

"Funny…" Erza chuckled. "You find your old friend in the process. Has Gray ever chang-"

Being interrupted by a burst of shouts from Gray and Natsu, Kanan and Erza noticed that the two were starting to brawl once more.

"Hasn't changed a bit." Kanan shook his head.

Erza was about to take a step to cease the fight due to the regular rivalry that occurred between Gray and Natsu.

"Let me handle it." Kanan insisted.

He stepped forward and then opened his hands then used the Force to slowly separate Gray and Natsu from each other and eventually, they were distanced far enough from each other and they were helplessly floating in the air, struggling to reach each other to continue their heated battle.

"Oop!" Natsu puffed his cheeks. "I don't like this. I'm starting to get dizzy… Just put me down already!"

Kanan let go of them and let them land on the ground.

"Hey Kanan, do that more often! Flame head here needs a lesson not to mess with me or you!" Gray cried.

"Well…He's already winning a fight with me!"

Natsu recovered from his nauseous daze and charged Kanan but he simply held his hand out and stopped Natsu on his feet and immobilized him whilst having his leg bent up, attempting to run towards him.

"AH COME ON! STOP USING YOUR MAGIC AND FIGHT ME!" Natsu demanded.

"Maybe later..." Kanan chuckled. "Scratch that, how about never?"

* * *

"Where did that bald tattooed freak go...?"

Mirajane was within range of Magnolia, trying to track The Inquisitor's specific whereabouts. On the way up the mountainous, forested path she was walking on.

"Yeah, I thought so..." Mirajane smirked. "I knew he wasn't worth the talk but...What do I do with this?" She asked herself looking at the lightsaber.

Then behind her, she heard the sound of the The Inquisitor's lightsaber ignite. She could tell due to it's low pitch burst, followed by the eerie hum that the lightsaber gave off.

"Ah good, now we can begin." The Inquisitor said.

Mirajane rotated herself to face The Inquisitor holding his red lightsaber with his right hand at waist level, keeping his left arm behind his back having a wide smirk on his face.

"Do you only smile when you fight?" Mirajane questioned.

"Not today." The Inquisitor responded. "It's good to pass along my knowledge. Since you appeared willing to expose yourself to the way of the form of the lightsaber, I will be happy to comply."

"How do you know I won't just use the skills to help me fight Erza?" Mirajane questioned.

The Inquisitor leaned in closer at face level towards Mirajane. "Because, this is rivalry that burns with passion that admits your strengths, not a bloodlust that motivates you to take a life. I do admire a good rivalry."

Mirajane felt a slight chill run down her spine as she continued to maintain eye contact with The Inquisitor. Continuing to look into his eyes, she could notice that they have this reminiscence of hatred with The Inquisitor's Iris that surrounded the pupil was glowing a bright yellow and there was a red spiky pattern that surrounded the Iris.

"Creep..." Mirajane spat.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, striking to see that you have passed my first test." The Inquisitor smiled. "However, that was the entrance exam, be ready for the training I'm about to put you through Padawan."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Mirajane shrieked, clutching her teeth.

"Padawan Mira...Or would you prefer I use last names?" The Inquisitor asked.

"My last name is Strauss if you must know." Mirajane groaned.

"Good...Padawan Strauss, starting today you are my apprentice and you will heed my knowledge."

Mirajane responded by letting out bursts of laughter while The Inquisitor appeared to watch as he maintained his composure.

"You sound so old when you say that." Mirajane cackled.

The Inquisitor wasn't as amused as Mirajane hoped he would be and in response to make her snap back to focus. He held his lightsaber over to the side and ignited the other half of his lightsaber while switching the hilt to ring mode, and initiated its spinning functionality.

"Uh oh…" Mirajane gasped, widening her eyes.

It was now The Inquisitor's turn to have his fair share of laughter as Mirajane tried to take steps back to avoid being cut by his rotating red lightsaber.

"HOW DOES THIS THING WORK?!" Mirajane screamed while frantically trying to ignite the lightsaber in hand.

"Oh Mira…" The Inquisitor chuckled.

"OH YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY DON'T YOU?! YOU AND YOUR SPINNING WEAPON?!" Mirajane screamed.

Light began to engulf Mirajane and The Inquisitor reacted by disabling his own lightsabers spinning functionality and holding the lightsaber diagonally behind his back, spreading his legs out. Ready, The Inquisitor continued to watch at Mirajane began to change form. Her arms were replaced with rough, charred skin, with claws, and she had a scar over her left eye, along with her hair sprung up.

"Interesting…" The Inquisitor commented. "Perhaps maybe I've become the apprentice when it comes to magic. I see that you have a specialty in take over magic."

The Inquisitor deactivated his lightsaber and re-attached to his back armor and clutched his fists while glaring onto Mirajane.

"Or maybe we will find that I am still the Master." The Inquistor taunted.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and The Inquisitor and Mirajane were not back from the training. Kanan was sitting at one of the tables inside the guild hall. Sitting near him was his old friend Gray, and Mirajane's siblings. A light-haired boy wearing a blue suit, white dress shirt underneath, and a bow tie on his collar, and wearing dark dress shoes. His name was Elfman.

A girl who also had light hair, in a light pink colored dress, dark red shoes, Lisanna.

"You really think that he can really teach her that stuff?" Gray asked. "Shouldn't you be out there so she doesn't lash out her demon side at him? You know…If something goes wrong?"

"I'd probably just be in the way." Kanan said. "I would have went if he asked me to."

Kanan then felt a slight cool breeze and the sound of the wind whistling and his senses in the Force directing him outside.

"…Something's wrong…" Kanan shivered.

"What is it?" Lisanna asked.

Then out of nowhere Kanan began to laugh hysterically.

"Uh…Are you okay?" Elfman asked.

"I'm starting to get a feeling on why Kanan is laughing…" Gray claimed, staring at the door.

Everyone in the guild hall took notice of demented screams that had appeared to be to the tone of Mirajane. Kanan stepped out of his seat at the table to take a look, while putting together his lightsaber approaching the front door while Makarov and Erza stood by.

"What could they possibly be up to…?" Makarov sighed.

He stepped forward first to open to door to investigate the occurrence outside.

"Master wa-"

Erza's warning came too late as the door had flung open and Makarov was caught behind the door. Mirajane managed to land back in the guild hall, still transformed with the influence of her magic but when The Inquisitor stepped inside, Mirajane reverted to her original self in a flash of light.

"What did you do?" Erza questioned in shock.

"It appears that she wasn't ready." The Inquisitor responded, shaking his head.

"How was I supposed to know that yours spins?" Mirajane winced, standing up.

"That is all I will teach you for today." The Inquistor said.

"By teaching you mean chasing and conquering me?" Mirajane questioned.

"Fear can strike at any moment, no matter where you are. Remain wary in any situation and don't perceive it to remain the state you entered in." The Inquisitor explained.

Makarov was now fully recovered from the accident that occurred moments ago.

"Very wise and clever of you to say such things at your age." Makarov complimented. "But I ask that you and Mira refrain from harming each other. After all, it was you who had offered her a place to learn your own skill in a weapon that I have yet to wrap my head around."

"Don't stress over it Gramps." Gray recommended.

"Well the only thing I know for certain is that whoever we are is what makes each of us grow and gain strength with each passing day. We are family and that is what matters the most my children!" Makarov emphasized.


	12. Chapter 12: More Progress

The days turned into months…The Inquisitor was still able to provide Mirajane with the discipline and training of wielding a lightsaber. Even with the strict exercises with "controlling your fear", Mira never seemed to change.

She was always expressing her typical fiery passion, and still tried to pick fights with people around the guild, mostly Kanan, just to try and test her new skills.

Ever since The Inquisitor and Kanan have arrived at the Fairy Tail guild, they would become accustomed to the following things: The Inquisitor dueling Mirajane with minimal effort, or chasing her with the use of his spinning functionality on his lightsaber. Kanan and Gray would get into fights along with Natsu because of one…Well, two specific reasons.

Since both Kanan and Gray were apprentices of Ur and had learned to wield Ice Magic, they were always caught up with Natsu being trained with Fire Magic. Gray seems much more enthusiastic with the fights that he gets into with Natsu but Kanan always backs off. Gray still doesn't really handle the entire Jedi thing that Kanan had always tried to tell him so they would fight as minimal as back to back disagreements and argues or it would result in aggressive fights (through Gray's own motivation.)

Kanan wasn't as into fighting his fellow guildmates as much as Gray but he had to sometimes fend for himself. Gray would normally sometimes try to defeat Kanan by just using his Ice Magic, while Kanan used his power in the Force, disregarding his own Ice Abilities, or putting his lightsaber together so thathe could use it in aid for his defense against any weapon Gray may be able to craft with his magic, since Kanan was still accustomed in Form III combat.

…Erza would normally step in between the fights between Gray and Natsu but when Gray and Kanan had their little rumble, she would watch and let Kanan dissolve the situation, as he could see sometimes Kanan wave a hand and command Gray to stop, then he would stop, but yet Gray always remembered to continue to challenge him the day after.

Life sure had been more interesting with those two around…

* * *

The Inquisitor sat at a table with his fellow associate, Kanan Jarrus, and the Strauss siblings, Lisanna and Elfman, taking sips into his cup of water.

"Where is your sister?" The Inquisitor questioned the siblings.

"Hmm…Good question…" Lisanna murmured. "I haven't seen her all morning."

"Just hope she's not doing anything destructive with the stun lightsaber." Kanan chuckled.

"She wouldn't even try." The Inquisitor assured. "I have made sure she wouldn't…-"

The Inquisitor put a stop to his own little line of speech, and looked at Elfman, who looked to be rather miserable and jealous.

"Something the matter?" The Inquisitor asked.

"…No…" Elfman sighed. "I'm alright...Mira has just been…Well…Both of my sisters…They're improving much faster than I can."

"Elfman, don't be silly! I know you haven't gotten the takeover Magic down yet but we can still practise!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Mmm…Yeah…But I don't…I…"

"Come on!" Kanan shouted. "Lightsabers aren't that bad. My friend's been taking good care of Mira."

"I thought you said it takes years to even wield those things." Elfman said. "I don't know…Mira's been getting really good…I feel like I'm falling behind…"

"Stay vigilant my friend, your time will come." The Inquisitor promised with encouragement. "Just believe you are able to possess your power and control it and you will not have a problem, I guarantee it."

"Okay…If you say so…" Elfman nodded.

"He's right, just keep believing in yourself brother!" Lisanna cried.

So The Inquisitor still continued to drink his water while Kanan looked around the guild hall, trying to see if Mirajane was about but since there was no chaos, she wasn't present…Nor was Erza for that matter.

"Where do you think those two would be?" Kanan wondered, asking The Inquisitor.

"I have some sense of what they may be doing right now." The Inquisitor said.

He got up and took his cup back over to the counter and reached for his lightsaber and walked out the guild, opening the door with the Force, and walked straight with his lightsaber in crescent form behind him.

"Ya know…" Kanan reached for his lightsaber parts and locked them in together. "I could use some training. I'll be outside, probably I'll run into Mira while I'm out there."

"Okay!" Lisanna waved. "Have fun!"

"Wouldn't exactly call it fun…" Gray groaned, watching Kanan walk out of the guild.

* * *

The Inquisitor scanned for Mirajane's essence in the Force and he was able to track and follow that essence. Interesting enough, he could sense both Mira and Erza, and even though he couldn't see them with his own eyes yet, he could enhance the sounds of metal clashing against each other, specifically swords.

 _"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!"_ Mira's voice echoed through the forest.

The Inquisitor traced the voice from its position and there in his and Mirajane's typical training spot was Mirajane dueling Erza with regular metal swords, and the lightsaber with Mirajane was clipped at her side for the time being.

"No, I've still got a lot fight. Seems like you don't. I don't care how long you've been training with him, you're still not as great as you think." Erza smirked.

"Well let me see YOU try to beat him!" Mirajane shouted.

"Oh look at you! You got some sort of thing for him, don't you?!" Erza taunted.

The Inquisitor chuckled and rolled his eyes. It was however a rather peculiar thought. He himself only saw Mirajane as a friend and apprentice, Erza was stepping across the boundaries.

"Greetings." He waved, ignited his lightsaber, making the two throw their swords on the ground in surprise.

"OH! Look who's here!" Mirajane exclaimed. "Erza, tell him…" She whispered with a grin.

Erza nodded towards her then turned to The Inquisitor and held her sword out towards him. "Fight me." She proposed.

"A duel?" The Inquisitor inquired.

"Mira's skills are good but I want to see how REALLY good her teacher is." Erza explained.

"Suit yourself." The Inquisitor shrugged.

The Inquisitor put his lightsaber back on his back as it was shaped back into a disk and accepted the sword Erza handed him.

"You are quite fond of the swords play I've been teaching Mira?" The Inquisitor asked Erza.

"Whatever you did, you did a good job." Erza complimented.

"Why yes, I've run through a form that would match her aggressive complexion." The Inquisitor smirked. "When I've been training her, I've introduced her to the fifth form of lightsaber combat. Djem So seemed to fit her well perfectly."

"I see what you mean…" Erza nodded. "I don't know where you came up with that name but whatever you did…" She looked at Mirajane. "She can almost literally break through and overpower me."

"That IS the main focus of Djem So." The Inquisitor remarked. "Dominance." He then glared towards Mirajane.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Mirajane cried.

"So, would you like to commence?" The Inquisitor asked Erza.

"It'll be my pleasure." Erza grinned, holding her sword up in a stance.

The Inquisitor had known for all those months being in Fairy Tail, he knew that Erza was very fond of sword combat but he had never seemed to have witnessed her performance with it. For precaution, he held his sword out in front of him, gripping the hilt with two hands, and eyed Erza, holding it slightly diagonally upward.

"First strike." The Inquisitor offered Erza.

Erza cried out as she charged forward with a vertically downward slash, and The Inquisitor reacted by shifting himself slightly over to the right and held the sword with one hand and pointed it straight at her face, which allowed Erza to counter the opening that she had unwittingly created by batting away the blade, whipping her sword to the side.

Erza continued on offensive attacks and made swift slashes to try and overpower The Inquisitor but her attempts were in vain, as his own knowledge and training allowed him to counter every single attack and create opportunity that if this were a real duel, and they were trying their hardest, The Inquisitor would have had Erza on the ground without difficulty.

"You seem a little out of focus." The Inquisitor taunted.

The Inquisitor then pushed Erza back away from him using the moment when their swords locked, that he was able to catch her off guard.

"I see that you rely on brute strength but there is much more to a duel that we must emphasize."

Erza growled as she tried to charge him once more, but with a single strike, The Inquisitor was able to fling the sword of out Erza's hand.

"You're still afraid, you still have that questions. That I understand."

"NO! IT'S YOUR FACE TATTOOS!" Mirajane blurted.

The Inquisitor rolled his eyes at the comment and began to detect some forms of sound waves from the surrounding areas and saw Kanan emerge from within the forest.

"…What's going on without me?"

"Hello Kanan." The Inquisitor greeted.

Mirajane stomped directly towards him and held the duel-hilted lightsaber in her hand and ignited it, so the blue blade could be pointed at Kanan.

"Come on!" Mirajane gestured.

Kanan accepted Mira's challenge and ignited his own blue lightsaber, and crossed it with the lightsaber Mira was pointing at him. Erza and The Inquisitor stood over at a distance and watched the "friendly" lightsaber duel take place. As it commenced, The Inquisitor had seen Mirajane's preferred technique in Djem So and Kanan's Soresu at work, and admired both for it.

Kanan, being more accustomed to the lightsaber longer than Mirajane, was able to fend her aggressive attacks, but yet he appeared to have a slight struggle in the duel, as he relied heavily on Soresu, and that gave Mirajane much more confidence, thinking she was having more of an advantage, which she was. It gave her more motivation to put more strength into her lightsaber, and almost made Kanan lose grip on his lightsaber.

With the more experience in lightsaber training, and less experience, Kanan and Mirajane were matched.

Kanan had used a lightsaber and trained for a while in his life in the mountains, Ur. Even before that, a previous life he had linking to a Jedi Master named Depa Billaba, is why he could have remembered to use it.

Even if Mirajane had been training for months, less than Kanan or The Inquisitor, she had proven to hold herself in a lightsaber duel, with just that motivation alone to overpower anyone. It was all thanks to The Inquisitor's training…


	13. Chapter 13: Pursuing Dreams

_The Inquisitor stood in the spacious hall of the Fairy Tail guild. It was cold and all around him there was only a cloud of a peril and dark fog, surrounding the hall. He was unarmed, and he could hear the sounds of lightsabers clashing together, followed by the echoing screams of his fellow Fairy Tail peers, while the sounds of a lightsaber seemed to continue, just right outside…_

 _The fog seemed to split off and allow him to turn his attention on the emphasis of the guild's entrance. Although he had felt provoked and becoming rather upset and annoyed, the intimidation just wasn't enough for him, even if what he could be doing would be a means to his end. Walking slowly towards the giant door, with his fists and teeth clutched, the door slowly opened._

 _A silhouette stood at the door, with a red lightsaber held at his side, and behind him were the corpses of the rest of the Fairy Tail guild. So it seemed that he was the sole survivor from this attacker._

 _"WHO ARE YOU?" The Inquisitor demanded._

 _So, the red blade went over his shoulder, and the silhouette was beginning to fade into a perceivable person…Or rather reflection…_

 _"Me?"_

 _Shockingly, it was like looking at a mirror, looking at the person who you may have yet to become. The Inquisitor however, had already known what it was like to live as the very being that stood before him. The Inquisitor that he left behind after the immense duel with Kanan Jarrus, was now the figure that stood before him._

 _"Ready to die?" His own reflection questioned._

 _The Inquisitor, just ready for his own picture of the man he had been when serving the Galactic Empire, strike him down, he released the tension in his body, and let his fists open, and his teeth lighten, as he consciously reminded himself that he was a young, born again, free individual now. He heard the lightsaber swing over to the side, and seemed to phase through him, although the strike seemed to be rendered painless._

 _The lightsaber's whistling seemed to fade away, and he could feel that his body was still intact. Before him, came a dark cavern that seemed to have a blue light illuminating mere feet away. Without fear, he strode forward, and had come across a small, dome structured, cave formation. There was absolutely nothing in this small room, although it was not without signs of a civilized being. Scanning the room, there was a large banner that he recognized as an official flag of the Jedi Order that Kanan had served._

 _Beneath that banner, a person in brown shaded robes sat in front of it, meditating. Eager to catch a glimpse of the face of this presumed Jedi, he was able to identify by the body structure and complexion, a female. Seeing the individual, he flexed his eyebrows to express bewildered thoughts, and was surprised to even have a name for this woman._

 _"Yes, I'm afraid Master Luminara died with the Republic…"_

 _Although the voice of his former self seemed to linger in his mind, The Inquisitor finished his own sentence._

 _"But yet she continues to live, far beyond the Empire. Just like me."_

 _It was still deep into the night and there was barely any visibility in the room that The Inquisitor would typically rest every single night. With only a faint amount of moonlight flooding in to light up the ceiling, he opened his eyes and contemplated in silence of the dream. Was it indeed possible that he still wasn't exactly free from the Empire that seems far out of reach from Earth Land? Is there a Jedi Master he can approach to guide him and Kanan?_

 _He then opened his palm and used the Force to pull his lightsaber towards him from the desk, that was a few feet away from his bed, into his hand._

 _"Jedi Master Luminara Unduli...We may have answers yet..."_

* * *

"Why do you look so miserable today?"

"Mira...Don't even ask..." Kanan groaned. "I didn't even sleep to well..."

The three Strauss sibling, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman, were sitting at a table together with Kanan, who didn't seem to be as energetic or even cheery as he would be any other day.

"Bad dream?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah..." Kanan sighed.

"Hate bad dreams…" Elfman murmured.

"What kind of bad dream?"

Now Erza came and stood with her arms crossed, standing at the table's side.

"And where's The Inquisitor today?" Erza then wondered. "Isn't it time for the Padawan's training?" She asked, grinning at Mirajane.

"I was wondering the same thing..." Mirajane said, annoying Erza.

"No idea." Kanan shrugged.

"Okay, what'd you dream about huh?" Mirajane questioned.

"I'm kind of wondering the same thing." Elfman said.

"You'd laugh. So no." Kanan declined.

"I won't laugh!" Mirajane assured. "Unless if it's something stupid like Erza moaning about strawberry cake all the time."

"HEY!" Erza growled.

"But I'll take weird Jedi stuff or…Whatever." Mirajane said.

"It is weird Jedi stuff." Kanan confirmed.

"So what was it?" Erza asked.

"Something I've been keeping to myself for a little while…" Kanan sighed.

"Something bad?" Lisanna asked worriedly.

"Well I wish it wasn't…" Kanan said, trying to force a smile. "It actually involves my…Master and not the one I learned Ice Magic from."

Kanan turned his head to see Gray in his sights, sitting at another table, almost focused on Natsu entirely…No surprise there.

"Okay..." Mirajane said.

"Well, this is going to sound really bizarre, which is why I kept it from you guys for months and this was something that I kept from Gray."

In response, the Strauss siblings stood up from out of their chairs, and seemed to lean in closer.

"So…back in the orphanage I was raised in, before I met Gray, my…I would say the one I looked up to as a mom almost…"

Kanan practically had improvised a way to block any outburst of any sign of sadness, so he may be able to get through the entire explanation without letting his memories and emotion get the best of him. Kanan looked down, and took hold of both components of his two piece lightsaber and locked the parts in, and held it up for them to see.

"Anyway, she told me that this was mine, and I came from somewhere that was beyond Earth Land."

"Beyond sounds about right…" Mirajane commented. "I still don't get what a Jedi is really supposed to be, other than light swords and something else…"

"The Force?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

"Did you believe her words?" Erza asked.

"I did…Even before I got my lightsabers-"

"Oh, you got this as well from her?" Mirajane interrupted, holding the double hilted lightsaber.

"Yeah." Kanan nodded. "But what she said, I always had these dreams about me…I was much older, and I was leading a small group of a crew, rebelling against an Empire."

"Um…" Elfman was scratching his head. "I honestly still can't wrap my head around these things."

"You're not the only one." Kanan said. "I've still got my own questions, and The Inquisitor's got his as well."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Lisanna wondered.

The group at the table turned to see their master walking towards them with a lot of curiosity seen from his facial expression.

"Kanan?" He sternly questioned. "Where is he?"

"Uh…" Kanan jumped out of his chair and faced the door. "Hold that thought, I'll be back."

* * *

Kanan didn't even question if the Fairy Tail guild were all questioning why he would suddenly burst outside without even answering his own Master's question, a question that he barely knew the answer to himself, but was about to find out.

Running outside the boundaries of Magnolia seemed to be helping much more than just staying inside the guild hall and thinking about it for the rest of the day. He would just follow The Inquisitor's essence through the Force, determining his present and past positions. Tracking the source of essence even all the way back to Mount Hakobe, back in the exact same cave that they had settled in after the conclusion of the Deliora incident.

"Good..."

"Where are you going?" Kanan asked The Inquisitor.

"Following my dreams. I may have a lead to dig up the answers we may be looking for." The Inquisitor explained.

"You do?"

"It involves another Jedi Master, she is here in this world with us."

"Who?"

"Jedi Master Luminara Unduli."

With that name being perceived by Kanan, his head began to pound.

"Oh, you do recognize that name?" The Inquisitor asked.

"It's in there." Kanan groaned. "If you're right, we can't pass this up."


	14. Chapter 14: Happy Thoughts

So the long and treacherous journey had left the two back to the beginning...

"Well...This is it..." The Inquisitor mused.

Down the hill, just as it was left, was the village, Isvan, the town that he supposedly lived in as Caleb Dume, the town that he had been raised learning the ways of Magic despite calling it the Force, the town that had contained his memories of living on Earth Land despite the claims to have come from a galaxy far, far away...

"Isvan..." Kanan sighed, closing his eyes and connecting to the Force with his open palm. "I can sense it. Luminara's here."

"Now the question still remains, where should we begin digging?" The Inquisitor questioned.

"I think I got it!" Kanan snapped, opening his eyes.

"Underground..." The Inquisitor murmured.

"Yeah but, it's coming from the place I was taken care of! The old orphanage! Come on!"

* * *

With the efforts of the two, led by specifically Kanan's guidance, and the powerful resignation of the Force coming from beneath the ruins of the orphanage. Kanan and The Inquisitor in a co-operative, syncing matter, cut through the remains of the debris with their lightsabers until they managed to uncover a hollow, manhole that did not appear to be destroyed when the buildings were.

The only light that was inside the wide cave they climbed into was the red and blue lights from their sabers, practically shunning out the dim light that was flooding in through the hole they jumped in.

The tunnel they were walking in seemed to go on for eternity. It felt like to both The Inquisitor and Kanan that they were walking for hours trying to find a different route to follow. However the cave path they were in seemed to remain unchanged.

"Gah! What are we doing here?!" Kanan grumbled. "It's like we-"

He had not realised it but…The Inquisitor was gone…As deceiving as it was, being convinced he was following him, still seeing the red glow from his lightsaber, line up with Kanan's glowing blue lightsaber.

With a sigh, Kanan ran his hand through his hair.

"Kanan…"

From hearing the unperceivable voice echo off in the cave, he held his lightsaber more tightly and put himself in a defensive stance. Out of the darkness, he could see a silhouette completely shrouded by a cloak. When the person came close enough for Kanan to see the face of this being, it immediately clicked with him.

 _"Kanan Jarrus? Do you remember me?"_

Kanan couldn't believe his eyes. It was like looking in a mirror, only his reflection was in Jedi attire. White robes, brown cloak, a Padawan braid, and the lightsaber that was hanging off from the side of his belt looked like a perfect copy of his.

"I could never forget myself Caleb Dume."

Without saying another word, this…aspiration of himself gestured with a wave of his arm to walk past him. Kanan's heart began to race uncontrollably as the scene of the cave faded out into a camp fire, the forest covering the surrounding area.

"…No…Not this…Anything but this…Not again…"

 _"Yes…"_

As much as Kanan wanted to shut his eyes and cover himself of the moving image of himself…Jedi Padawan Caleb Dume, sitting next to Jedi Master Depa Billaba. This was it…This was the end of the Clone Wars and the beginning of a new era for the Galaxy. The loyal soldiers of the Galactic Republic, the clone army, would soon commence the order…The order to wipe out the Jedi.

The Caleb Dume communicating with Kanan was watching the scene with him.

 _"Planet Kaller…This was the beginning of the end for us Kanan Jarrus. Master Billaba's about to die…These clones were our friends but…It was Palpetine's plan to have the Galactic Empire replace the Jedi Order and the Republic."_

"…I don't want to watch this…"

Kanan saw himself roll his eyes and pull his hood over his head before vanishing into thin air. Now he was left alone to watch the beginning of the end…

The scene was rather soothing. The clone soldiers practically laughing and socializing with the young Padawan and giving appraisal for Depa Billaba for being such a great leader despite her protesting, believing that her "General" title was slightly exaggerated by the Republic and Jedi Order.

The bond was present but the scene began to tip over…As if entranced, as if they were robots and a remote control was pressed, the clones all armed with their blasters, helmets on, glared at the two Jedi, with their blasters up.

 _"Good soldiers follow orders…Execute Order 66…"_

 _"RUN."_ Master Billaba ordered Caleb.

As gun fire began to erupt, and the scene was filled with flashes of the blue bolts shot out of the clone's blasters and a green array of light was dancing from Depa Billaba wielding her green lightsaber. Kanan only watched himself, Caleb Dume, stand there fixated, hesitating to listen to his master

 _"Padawan!"_ Master Billaba exclaimed. _"Run or fight but do not just stand there!"_

 _"Yes Master!"_

Caleb Dume finally managed to spring up the courage to stand with his lightsaber and kill the very soldiers he fought side by side with for his time serving the Republic in the Clone Wars, so that he and his master may defend themselves.

With the clones surrounding them, attempting to cut off any means of escaped for the Jedi, Master Billaba faced her Padawan.

 _"Padawan! This is a battle we cannot win! There are too many and they will cut us off…You must run…"_

Kanan watched as the shock was expressed on himself, just hesitating of even leaving his master. It had almost felt like the same rush of emotion when Deliora destroyed his home and took the life of the one who had taught him to cast Ice magic…Ur.

But…Just like Deliora destroying his home and Ur sacrificing herself, the Caleb Dume in this vision did the same. He ran for the hills, trying to evade fire from the clones, while Master Billaba was trying her best to draw the clones towards her to save her Padawan's life.

Kanan watched as Caleb Dume looked in horror, seeing that the clones were finally able to finish his master. It only took one shot to the back for her to go down, then multiple shots lay waste on her to finally kill her.

As Depa Billaba died, a blinding light seemed to exert from her remains, and in a blinding light, Kanan was forced to shut his eyes. When the blinding light dimmed down, he found himself back on the same cavern path once again, only this time, up ahead was a faint glowing blue light.

When he got closer to it, the blue light was light glowing from a small dome like structure. The source of the light seemed to be from the soil, and from the soil was the energy of the Force. Feeling that similar breeze, Kanan had reached his palm out to connect to the Force. The energy exhilarating was emphasizing on a wall in the cave. He felt compelled to jump up and so he did.

Kanan was anticipating to reach out and grab onto the wall and maybe…cut a hole through with his lightsaber but instead, he phased right through the wall and landed face first. As he groaned, trying to pick himself up, he could hear the hum of two different lightsabers, one matching the whistling from The Inquisitor's, and one matching his own.

"Padawan Dume…"

Kanan stood up in response the voice of the woman. It was her…Her and The Inquisitor standing together.

"M-M-Master…? Luminara…?" Kanan hesitantly asked.

Jedi Master Luminara Unduli...Standing with The Inquisitor with her green lightsaber drawn, and The Inquisitor standing with his red lightsaber, in the quarters that Kanan had envisioned nights before.

"Assume a defensive position, Form III."

Kanan was still fixated, but he was able to snap himself out of it.

"Yes Master."

* * *

The three co-actively ran through the basics of the defensive lightsaber techniques of Soresu, Form III, as it was the lightsaber form preferred by Kanan, as like Luminara, Depa Billaba had always favored that form. Afterwards, the three sat cross-legged, Kanan and The Inquisitor together, and Luminara facing them both.

"Padawan Dume...Inquisitor…To my understanding you have taken the correct courses of action to seek out your own destinies?"

"Yes Master." The two said in unison.

"And you know just as well as I am, that we are but lost souls living in harmony with another world?"

"Yes Master."

"And I understand as well that the only reason we have all crossed paths with one another was through me. Inquisitor...It was your doing in an attempt to foil Padawan Dume and corner him so you may finish him and his apprentice?"

The Inquisitor let out a deep sigh and crossed his arms and put his head down, while closing his eyes. "Yes Master."

"Do you consider yourself unchained from the services of the Empire that Dume had been trying reluctantly to rebel against?"

"Yes Master." The Inquisitor nodded.

"Padawan Dume...Do you consider yourself...Loyal to your subordinates? Your rebels?"

"...If I may master...?" Kanan requested.

"Speak."

"Me and The Inquisitor have really uh...Found our place in this world. We really love being apart of the Fairy Tail guild...but I just...I just can't leave my friends out there without me. I don't regret learning how to wield magic but I want to see if there is a way for me to return to my rebel crew."

"Hmm..."

Luminara put herself in deep thought from his words, closing her eyes.

"Very noble Padawan. Noble indeed...but you must remember to keep the memories you make here on this planet close to you. Never forget who your allies are, but learn to grow with the universe as a Jedi. That may also apply to your friend."

"Yes Master." Kanan nodded.

"Inquisitor...You are training an individual interesting in our traditions correct?"

"Correct."

"I have something for you."

Luminara stood up and walked over to a little chest box and opened it and pulled out a cylinder metal object...A lightsaber...

"This is the weapon of my former Padawan...Offee...Inquisitor...I leave it to you."

* * *

So, the meeting with Jedi Master Luminara Unduli came to a close. Kanan and The Inquisitor were now heading back to Magnolia, back to Fairy Tail.

"Well...That was uh..."

"Magnificent to say the least." The Inquisitor finished for Kanan. "Mirajane will enjoy wielding the lightsaber of Barriss Offee."

"But she was never really specific on what I'm supposed to do." Kanan groaned.

"This may take some time, we'll need to wait for that moment to come." The Inquisitor said.

"How are we supposed to know when we...don't even know when or what that moment is?" Kanan questioned.

"I have a feeling we'll find out eventually."

As they were nearing the door of the guild, it seemed that a radiance of pure joy was emulating from behind the door.

"Well...uh...this is kind of odd...I'd figured these guys would still be going after each other?" Kanan wondered.

The Inquisitor pushed the door open gently with the Force. The entire guild seemed to be all cheering for this blue cat with wings...It seemed that the person this blue cat was bonding with the most was Natsu. The Inquisitor and Kanan were able to spot Erza and Mirajane standing on the side watching the scene.

"Hey guys!" Mirajane waved.

"Uh...What is going on?" Kanan asked.

"We've got a new pet." Erza said.

"HAPPY THE DRAGON." Natsu exclaimed.

"...Interesting..." The Inquisitor mused.


End file.
